


Rabotnik

by Akixeij



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akixeij/pseuds/Akixeij
Summary: La liste de mots qui déclenchait sa soif de sang avait été désactivée… Mais un mot persistait, et celui-là déclenchait une toute autre soif.





	1. Fondue

 

_ “Bucky ! _Buck_ !!”

Réveillé en sursaut, à bout de souffle, il fallut quelques instants à Bucky Barnes pour comprendre qu’il était dans son lit.

_ “Steve…?” Il passa une main fébrile dans ses longs cheveux noirs, humides de sueur, et retira par la même occasion le linge frais qui était posé sur son front. Un coup d’oeil rapide à son réveil lui indiqua qu’il était 3h37 du matin.

_ “Tout va bien ?” Steve Rogers lui posa la question, l’air las. Il était assit sur le bord de son lit et allumait à présent la lampe chevet, il en profita pour lui prendre le linge des mains et le lui remettre sur le front. “Tu es couvert de sueur…”

Buck se laissa retomber dans ses oreillers, rongé de culpabilité. Ca faisait des semaines qu’il réveillait Steve au milieu de la nuit avec ses cauchemars.

Il voulu se redresser et réalisa - avec horreur - qu’il était encore en érection. Atrocement gêné, il tira sur le draps pour se couvrir un peu plus. Steve n’eut pas l’air de remarquer et se releva en poussant un profond soupir.

_ “Bucky… C’est de pire en pire. Regardes-toi…”

C’était vrai.

Il était complètement trempé et aussi essoufflé que s’il venait de courir un marathon.

 

Après deux années passées au Wakanda, d’aucun aurait pu penser que James Buchanan  -Bucky- Barnes était désormais guérit et qu’il n’était plus un danger pour personne. Et ça ne serait pas mentir de dire que le conditionnement qui faisait de lui un tueur sans pitié avait disparu sans laisser la moindre trace dans son cerveau. Shuri avait bel et bien réussi à désactiver l’effet de cette horrible liste de mots Russe et T’Challa avait émis le souhait que Buck puisse réintégrer sa vie…

Par sécurité, et pour une réhabilitation en douceur, il avait été décidé qu’ils partageraient l’appartement de Steve Rogers et tous deux s’en étaient parfaitement accommodés. Une douce nostalgie, ambiance années 40, régnait dans cet appartement avec toutefois le minimum de tech’ modernes dont ils avaient besoin pour ne manquer de rien. Et tout aurait pu être parfait, si Buck n’était pas en train de se noyer dans un mensonge…

Dévoré par la honte, il n’avait pas pu dire toute la vérité à Shuri concernant le Soldat de l’Hiver. A vrai dire, il n’avait pu la dire à personne. Il avait comme qui dirait ‘omis’ un détail. Un de ces détails que l’on ne trouve habituellement PAS dans les dossiers d’Hydra : le Soldat de l’Hiver avait été programmé pour tuer, mais il avait également été programmé à la luxure. A la débauche.

Il suffisait d’un seul mot. “Rabotnick**” (L’Esclave/Travailleur**.)

Ses missions là consistaient à séduire et satisfaire les têtes pensantes d’Hydra, les politiques et parfois même à servir de défouloir aux hommes de mains. Répugné de lui-même, il avait réussi à se convaincre que de ne pas en parler était une bonne idée… Sauf que depuis que le ‘tueur de sang froid’ avait été désamorcé, petit à petit, ses nuits se transformaient en cauchemars. Tous ses souvenirs refaisaient surface. Ca avait commencé par des flashs, des sensations, puis des envies. Maintenant il revivait jusqu’aux sensations physique. Le manque. L’envie. Le besoin. Il se revoyait attaché, bras et jambes écartés sur un “cheval de saut”, prêt à recevoir leurs assauts. Il revivait des combats organisés par les meneurs d’Hydra qui se délectaient d’admirer le perdant se faire prendre par le gagnant, à même le ring. Il se rappelait les hommes de mains, les tournantes et surtout il ressentait sa faim à lui. Insatiable. Affamé. Suppliant de tout son corps…

Oui, Steve avait raison, c’était de pire en pire. Chaque nuit.

Mais comment expliquer ça à qui que ce soit ? Mettre des mots là-dessus...

Chaque fois qu’il se réveillait en sueur, le sexe douloureusement tendu, il aurait tué pour que Steve le prenne, sur l’instant et sans préliminaire. Il se serait laissé dévorer, tout entier, par son meilleur ami…

Il avait tellement honte...

_ “Je sais, Steve… Je suis désolé...”

_ “Arrête d’être désolé…” Steve observa quelques secondes son meilleur ami et eut un pincement au coeur. “Allé, essai de te rendormir, on a du travail demain…”

Buck acquiesça en silence.

  


oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooo

  


Steve retourna dans sa chambre, chagriné.

Il avait d’abord pensé à un effet secondaire du traitement que Buck avait reçu au Wakanda. Comme il en était fini du Soldat de l’Hiver, Buck avait pu être psychologiquement fragilisé. Et il arrivait  à beaucoup de monde - après un événement traumatique - de revivre certains passages difficiles en cauchemars, après tout.

Pour l’aider, il avait pensé à emprunter BARF (Binarily Augmentented Retro-Framing) à Stark. Cette merveille de technologie permettait de redessiner les souvenirs difficiles et pour lui, il était capital de commencer par là. Mais Buck avait purement et simplement rejeté cette solution. Sans rentrer dans les détails, il lui avait assuré que ça serait impossible. Ce qui donna lieu à une dispute mémorable car ni l’un, ni l’autre n’avait voulu lâcher le morceau.

Steve en déduisit que Buck ne lui disait pas tout...  

Nuit après nuit, il l’entendait à travers le mur de sa chambre, et nuit après nuit les cris et l’agitation allaient crescendo. Sauf que les gémissements qu’il percevait parfois, ce n’était pas le genre qu’on lâche en tuant quelqu’un. Et Steve commençait à s’interroger sur leur vraie nature…  Il y avait dans ses plaintes, comme un mélange de souffrance et d’euphorie qu’il ne comprenait pas… Déconcerté et totalement impuissant, Steve se glissa à nouveau dans son lit et fixa le plafond. Longuement.

Que se passait-il dans la tête de Buck pour que ça prenne de telles proportions ?  

  
  


oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooo

  
  


_ “Salut Tony !”

_”Cap..”

Steve et Buck suivaient Tony Stark dans le complexe des Avengers. Ce matin, ils devaient parler d’une mission à venir. Très vite rejoint par Natasha et Sam, il était question d’une mission de sauvetage dans les Eaux Territoriales Européennes. Il s’agira d’intercepter un cargot, d’empêcher qu’il atteigne la côte et les Russes de mettre la main sur l’armement qu’il transportait. C’était le genre de mission assez expéditive habituellement, mais cette fois, c’était aussi mission test pour Bucky, car elle impliquait Hydra.

Jusqu’à ce jour, ils avaient toujours évité de l’envoyer sur des missions en rapport avec l’organisation, mais il avait fait ses preuves maintenant et selon Rhodey, il était temps de le remettre sur les rails.

Bucky s’était senti nerveux à cette nouvelle. Il était officiellement un Avenger depuis quelques temps déjà. Il avait la tenue, le blason. Mais la plupart de ses missions n’étaient jusqu’alors que des missions en duo avec Steve et... ce n’est pas qu’il ne voulait pas travailler avec les autres, mais avec Steve, tout était facile. Ils se connaissaient par coeur, c’était fluide et ça les rendaient efficace sur le terrain.

Tony, qui ne serait pas de la partie, exposa le plan d’action et Buck fut rassuré. Cette mission semblait toutefois plutôt facile.

En fin de réunion, Steve vint aux nouvelles de ses protégés :

_ “On a des nouvelles de Wanda et Vision ?”

_ “Il semblerait qu’ils aient un peu de mal au niveau de l’infiltration.” Nat hésita. “Il faut dire…  Vision n’était peut-être pas encore prêt pour ce job !”

Sam leva un sourcil :

_ “Ouais, il n’emprunte toujours pas les portes, c’était peut-être un indice qui en disait long sur son inaptitude…”

Buck sourit, Steve aussi.

_ “Il faut parfois savoir courir avant de savoir marcher” Répliqua Tony. “Nous avons décidé tous ensemble d’envoyer Vision sur cette mission...”

_ “Et tout échec constitue une opportunité d'apprendre” Poursuivit Steve sur un ton conciliant. “Il apprendra.” Il se tourna vers Tony. “Il y a un danger imminent ?”

_ “Non. Wanda parvient à rattraper les ratés avec la manipulation mentale. Mais ce serait quand même bien que quelqu’un les rejoigne sur place. Pour être sûr.”

Steve se tourna vers Buck.

_ “On y va ?”

Rhodey ne laissa pas à Buck le temps de répondre :

_ “Ha non ! J’attends encore le dernier rapport de mission, Buck ne bougera pas d’ici tant que je ne l’aurai pas sur mon bureau !”

Buck protesta :

_ “Tu disais que ce n’était pas urgent...”

_ “Sérieusement, Buck ?!” Demanda Steve, exaspéré.

_ “Pas urgent dans la _JOURNÉE_ , mais ça fait plus d’une semaine que j’attend… faut pas déconner !” Termina Rhodey.

Buck lâcha un juron et Steve grimaça.

_ “C’est l’affaire de quelques jours seulement. Steve peut partir seul.” Reprit Tony. “Le Quinjet est dans le hangar n°2”.

Steve et Buck échangèrent un bref regard.

_ “Très bien. Je partirais ce soir si tout le monde est d’accord.”

Ca faisait longtemps que Steve n’était pas parti en mission sans lui et cette séparation fit réaliser à Buck combien il était devenu dépendant de sa présence.

Lorsqu’il quitta la salle de réunion, Steve passa derrière lui et lui tapota furtivement le dessus de la tête comme pour lui dire “ _ça va aller”_ ; et ce soir là, Buck rentra seul à l’appartement, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooo

> Trois semaines plus tard <

  


A bord du Quinjet, Steve et Wanda étaient sur le point d'atterrir à la base. La mission, qui n’était supposé durer que quelques jours, a finalement duré plus de trois semaines. Pas très serein, Steve regarda sa montre. 22h30.

_ “Des nouvelles de James ?” Demanda-t-elle.

_ “Aucune.” Répondit-il un peu trop sèchement.

Gênée, elle n’insista pas.

Ces derniers jours, Steve avait conscience de ne pas avoir été très éloquent. Mais il était inquiet. Il était resté près de trois semaines sans nouvelles de Buck. Certes, en mission, ils avaient plutôt tendance à se couper du quotidien et c’était bien normal pour pouvoir rester concentré à 100% sur le job. Mais d’habitude ils étaient ensemble sur le terrain, donc il n’avait pas ce souci. Là, il mourait d’impatience de le voir. De s’assurer qu’il allait bien.

Quelques instants plus tard, il traversait les couloirs de la base à grands pas. Vision, qui était arrivé bien avant eux, avait déjà pu remettre le rapport de mission, ce qui lui permettait de remballer ses affaires et de partir aussi vite que possible.

Il se dirigeait déjà vers les garages quand il fut intercepté par Natasha.

_ “Ni bonjour, ni aurevoir, espèce d’ingrat !”

Steve lui sourit, mais ne s’arrêta pas de marcher pour autant. Il fouillait dans son sac pour y chercher les clés de sa moto.

_ “Cette mission n’a pas été simple et je n’ai pas beaucoup dormi. Je voudrais me reposer un peu si tu n’y vois pas d’inconvénient, Nat’...”

_ “Je m’en doute... mais juste une chose avant que tu t’en ailles, il fallait que je te dise…”

Ils atteignaient le garage quand elle lui attrapa le bras pour le forcer à s’arrêter. Steve la jaugea de toute sa hauteur, intrigué.

_ “Steve écoute, je ne sais pas trop ce qu’il se passe et on n’a... pas voulu t’alerter pour ne pas interférer avec votre mission mais… Buck ne va pas bien.”

Steve se raidit.

_ “Ca fait dix jours qu’il n’a pas mis les pieds ici et...”

Il se retourna, et d’un pas vif, passa la porte du garage, chevaucha sa moto et d’un coup de pied, rabattue la béquille.

_ “On sait où il est ?” demanda-t-il en mettant son casque.

_ “Cloîtré à l’appart’…”

Il tourna la clé pour mettre le contact et fit gronder le moteur.

_ “Merci Nat’, je prend la suite”

Il démarra en trombe, laissant derrière lui, une Nat’ soucieuse.

_Il le savait. Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû partir..._

  
  


oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooo

  
  


Buck se versait une tasse de café froid pour la 15ème fois aujourd’hui et l’avala d’un seul trait. Refusant de se laisser gagner par le sommeil, il se frotta le visage d’une main fébrile.

Tout comme Steve, depuis l’injection du sérum, Buck avait une capacité de guérison quatre fois supérieur à un être humain normal, en conséquence, ni l’alcool, ni la caféine n’avait d’effet sur lui… Malgré tout, il avait espéré un effet placebo. Sans succès. Il était tout simplement exténué. Si seulement une simple pilule pouvait régler son problème. Une pilule magique qui permettrait de dormir d’un sommeil sans rêve, garanti à 100%. Malheureusement, même dans ce monde moderne, ce genre de chose n’existait pas…

Il venait tout juste de poser sa tasse dans l’évier quand derrière lui, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit dans un grand fraca. Il se retourna prêt à riposter, mais se liquéfia sur place lorsqu’il reconnu Steve dans l’encadrement de la porte. Ce dernier était visiblement très en colère. Il tenait son bagage dans une main, et de l’autre, claqua violemment la porte derrière lui. Son sac traversa le salon et termina violemment sa course dans le canapé tandis que d’un pas décidé, le Super Soldat s’avança jusqu’à Buck pour, d’une seule main, le saisir à la mâchoire et examiner son visage :

_ “Tu m’expliques ?!” Le blond fit claquer sa langue et lâcha son visage sans toutefois cesser de l’observer.

Pris au dépourvu, Bucky détourna les yeux et baissa la tête comme s’il essayait de se cacher derrière ses longs cheveux.

_ “Buck !”

Stupéfait de le voir dans un tel état, Steve était véritablement en colère. Il l’avait déjà vu blessé après un combat, très salement amoché même, mais jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi fragile. Il était pâle, ses yeux étaient noirs de cernes, ses lèvres blanchies par la déshydratation, ses joues creusées et sa silhouette amaigrie…

_ “Je suis fatigué Steve... je n’ai pas la force de me disputer avec toi ce soir…” marmonna Buck qui tentait de s’éloigner.

_ “Oh non, tu ne vas pas t’en tirer comme ça !” Insista le blond en saisissant son bras de métal.

D’un geste brusque, Buck se libéra de sa poigne.

_ “Et depuis quand je dois te rendre des comptes ?!” Demanda-t-il, passablement irrité. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Exaspéré, Steve le suivit d’un pas décidé.

_ “Buck, ne fais pas l’enfant, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Tout le monde s’inquiète ! _JE_ m’inquiète ! Je m’en vais quelques semaines et à mon retour on m’annonce que tu ne vas plus à la base, que tu restes cloîtré ici, que tu... ”

_ “ET ALORS QUOI ?! Je dois m’excuser de ne pas pouvoir dormir ?!” Buck atteignit la porte de sa chambre et l’ouvrir d’un violent coup de pied. Il se tourna vers Steve, et soupira “Je suis juste fatigué, putain...”

Steve pris une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se calmer.

_ “Je n’aurai pas dû partir…”

Buck s’appuya contre le mur à côté de lui. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent et il se frotta longuement les yeux. Il releva la tête, la posa contre le mur et repoussa les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage :

_ “Evidemment que tu as bien fais de partir !! C’est juste que… Je traverse une période… difficile, ok ?” Il ferma les yeux.  “J’ai pas forcément... su... gérer.”

Pendant une longue minute, ni l’un, ni l’autre ne dit rien. Steve le rejoignit.

_ ”Bucky, si tu ne me dis pas ce qu’il se passe réellement, je ne peux pas t’aider.”

_ “Je… Je te l’ai dis...” Il hésita. “La  première semaine après ton départ... a été... atroce. Il n’y a pas eu une seule nuit sans cauchemar et j’étais si fatigué que j’ai eu beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur le travail... La seconde semaine, on m’annonce que ta mission allait durer plus longtemps que prévu et j’ai pris conscience que je me reposais trop sur toi... Alors j’ai essayé de trouver une solution, j’ai alterné les phases de sommeil, 90 minutes par 90 minutes pour ne pas atteindre le sommeil profond ! Et ça fonctionne plutôt pas mal en soi, je ne fais plus de cauchemar…”

_ “...Sauf que ce sommeil en alternance n’est pas réparateur” Termina Steve.

_ “Je m’endormais au bureau -saleté de rapport. J’étais plus bon à rien… J’ai juste pris quelque jours !”

_  “Sans rien dire à personne ! Buck, il faut que tu dormes, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.”

_ “Je sais...”

_ “Ne m’obliges pas à t’assomer...” Plaisanta Steve en lui souriant enfin.

Buck envisagea sérieusement cette possibilité.

_ “Mais peut-être qu’une douche avant te ferais aussi le plus grand bien…?” Ajouta-t-il.

Bucky leva un sourcil.

_ “Je suis désolé mon pote, mais… Tu sens franchement mauvais…”

En effet, il s’était quelque peu négligé de ce côté là aussi…

 

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Buck sortait de la salle de bain, les cheveux humides, son pantalon de pyjama lui tombant sur les hanches. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il trouva un lit aux draps fraîchement changés. Steve avait posé la boule de linge sale par terre, sous sa fenêtre et avait laissé une petite note pour qu’il pense à ne pas la laisser traîner trop longtemps.

Assit sur le bord de son lit, il s’en voulait d’admettre que la présence de Steve lui faisait du bien. Il se sentait… Apaisé. Toujours aussi fatigué. Mais apaisé. Et coupable aussi. Il ne pourra pas compter sur lui toute sa vie...

Il entendit Steve entrer à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Buck s’allongea et fixa le plafond. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu’il ne lui faudrait que quelques secondes pour s’endormir s’il se laissait aller.

Derrière ses paupières closes, surgit l’image du petit Stevie, tout chétif. Adorable dans ses chemises trop grandes. Ses immenses yeux gris. Son large sourire. Ses cheveux blond. Leur relation avait toujours été si… unique. Depuis tout gosse.

Il se souvenait de leur première rencontre. Il l’avait d’abord trouvé risible ce gringalet qui jouait au dur. Mais son discours tenait la route. Il ne faisait pas le malin _juste_ pour faire le malin. Il ne supportait pas les injustices et il le faisait savoir. C’est tout. Et Buck l’avait adopté cette demi-portion qui avait le courage de dix hommes. Ils se sont très vite lié d’amitié. Jamais Stevie ne lui avait fait ressentir qu’il se servait de lui pour ses poings. Au contraire, il lui reprochait de s’interposer dans ces bagarres qu’il était si _sûr_ de pouvoir gagner “ _avec de la persévérance !_ ” et Buck finissait toujours par rires aux éclats de voir sa mine boudeuse rouspéter qu’il aurait “ _tellement voulu être fort pour leur faire comprendre !_ ”. Steve brandissait ses petits poings et intérieurement Buck se jurait qu’il serait toujours assez fort pour tous les deux. Il lui permettra quoiqu’il arrive et pour toujours de continuer à faire justice. Avec lui jusqu’au bout… Il l’avait suivi. Partout. Jusque dans ses idéologies patriotique ! Jusqu’à la guerre. Il avait vécu ses plus belles années aux côtés de Steve Rogers...

Son coeur se serra.

_Comment pourrait-il exiger de lui qu’il reste à ses côtés toute la vie ?_

Il sentit ses glandes lacrymales se gonfler douloureusement.

Un jour, Steve rencontrera quelqu’un et il voudra construire quelque chose de durable avec cette personne. Ce serait bien normal. Inévitable... Et Buck lui, finirait seul car il ne se faisait pas d’illusion... Un homme aussi esquinté que lui ne pouvait plus prétendre à ces bonheurs-là...

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, brûlantes. James Buchanan Barnes était en train de prendre conscience de ses véritables sentiments. Et ça faisait mal. Il n’aurait jamais pu mettre de mots sur ces sentiments-là à l’époque, mais son monde _a_ et _avait toujours_ tourné autour de Lui. Son monde avait un sens grâce à son existence à _Lui_. à Steve. Son meilleur ami. L’amour de sa vie.

Une première larme perla sur sa joue. Puis une seconde. Puis une troisième.

Il ramena ses mains à son visage pour les essuyer et pesta contre lui-même.

_Avait-il vraiment besoin de ça,maintenant ?_

_ “Tu ne dors toujours pas ?”

Bucky sursauta violemment. Il était si profondément perdu dans ses pensées, qu’il ne l’avait pas entendu sortir de la salle de bain.Vêtu d’un t-shirt blanc et de son bas de pyjama à carreaux, son meilleur ami lui souriait, appuyé contre l’encadrement de la porte, bras croisés sur son torse.

_Si beau._

_ “Tu pleures !?” Demanda Steve déconcerté.

Se sentant un peu idiot, il se redressa sur son lit et fit mine de se frotter les yeux

_ “Ha ! J’ai l’oeil humide à cause de la fatigue…” Menti Buck  “J’ai…un peu peur de m’endormir…” Admit-il.

_ “Les cauchemars…?”

_ “Ils ne s’arrêtent plus jamais.”

_ “Tu voudrais… que je reste ?”

Interloqué, Buck ne su quoi répondre.

_ “Peut-être que si tu sentais une présence près de toi… ” Proposa-t-il.

Le cerveau de Bucky se mit en _OFF_ . _Oui. Non. Je sais pas?_

_ “... D’accord...”

_*Des claques…*_

_ “D’accord ?” Répéta Steve.

_*Tu mérites des claques Bucky Barnes…*_

_ “Oui, j’aimerai que tu restes…”

Une seconde plus tôt, il était juste incapable de savoir si c’était une bonne idée, mais quand même, il acceptait d’accueillir Steve dans son lit ? Il n’en revenait pas d’être aussi… Sans parler de la dangerosité de la chose. Si jamais il faisait un de ses cauchemars, il pourrait perdre le contrôle, lui sauter dessus et…  tout gâcher. _Oh et puis bon sang_ _!_ c’était quoi ces fourmillements dans le ventre ? Pourquoi se sentait-il comme une adolescente à l’idée de dormir dans le même lit que lui ? Ils avaient déjà dormit ensemble des dizaines de fois quand ils étaient mômes !

_ “Hé bien faisons ça ! Ne bouge pas, je reviens” Dit Steve en lui souriant avant d’aller éteindre les lumières de sa chambre, puis du salon.

De retour devant son lit, il demanda :

_ “Comment veux-tu que… ?”

Bucky roula sur le côté pour lui laisser le côté droit du lit et s’installa de manière à lui tourner le dos -ce sera moins embarrassant ainsi.

_ “Je dors à gauche”. Ajouta-t-il sans se retourner.

_ “OK.”

Le brun sentit le matelas s’affaisser sous le poid du corps de Steve et la couverture se soulever avant de retomber sur eux. Il pouvait sentir son parfum. Il sentait drôlement bon. L’avait-il déjà senti auparavant ? _Ah… Ce genre de détail idiot..._

Steve tendit la main pour éteindre le chevet, puis le silence se fit total.

Et il se passa un très long moment de silence total. De ce genre de silence durant lequel on sait que l’autre ne dort pas, et qui crée un espèce de malaise qui ne semble jamais vouloir se dissiper. Buck se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, extrêmement mal à l’aise…

Tout à coup, tout doucement dans son dos, il sentit Steve se glisser jusqu’à lui. Centimètre par centimètre, il colla son corps tout entier contre le sien et passa un bras au dessus de lui pour le maintenir fermement.

Buck se raidit, tétanisé et embarrassé par ce contact inattendu. Il sentait son souffle chaud et régulier dans sa nuque. La chaleur de son corps irradiait le sien.

Oui. Voilà. C’est ça. C’est ce moment-là. Ce moment _précis_ qui confirmait tout ce qu’il avait pensé quelques minutes plus tôt… Il l’aimait. Il aimait Steve Rogers à la folie.

Et il l’aimait tellement qu’il aurait pu se remettre à pleurer.

Là.

Maintenant.

_ “Bonne nuit” Murmura Steve à son oreille.

Comme s’il lui avait susurré un sortilège à l’oreille, Bucky s’endormit quasiment instantanément.

  


Steve compris à son souffle qu’il ne lui avait fallu que ces quelques secondes pour enfin se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il respira quelques instants le parfum des cheveux de Buck, et sans tarder, s’endormit à son tour.

  


oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooo

  


Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, Buck avait dormit une nuit entière, sans la moindre interruption. Il était près de 14h quand il ouvrit les yeux, et il faisait face à Steve qui lui, dormait encore.

Reposé. Plus serein. Il prit quelques instants pour examiner ce visage qu’il connaissait depuis toujours et il eut la vague impression de le voir vraiment pour la première fois.

Il analysa chaque détail : La courbe de sa mâchoire puissante, l'arête de son nez, le creux de ses yeux, la ligne de ses sourcils, le grain de sa peau claire… Il était incroyablement parfait. C’était presque comme s’il avait été taillé dans le marbre. Et puis son regard s’attarda un peu plus longtemps sur ses lèvres charnus, légèrement entrouvertes. Il se demanda quel goût elles pouvaient avoir… Son coeur manqua un battement et il secoua la tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

Il était temps de se lever.

Il se retourna le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas le réveiller, mais au moment où il allait sortir du lit, un bras puissant l’attrapa par la taille et le ramena en arrière. Bientôt il était prisonnier du corps tout entier de Steve qui gémit longuement, le nez niché derrière son oreille.

Buck tressaillit de la tête aux pieds.

_ “Steve ?” Appela-t-il en chuchotant .

Mais n’eut pour résultat que de le faire resserrer sa prise autour de lui. C’est seulement lorsqu’il réalisa que c’était l’érection - matinale - de Steve Rogers qu’il sentait contre son dos qu’il trouva le regain d'énergie qui lui permit de se dégager.

_ “Steve !!”

Ce dernier ouvrit un oeil apathique, s’étira de toute sa longueur, puis attrapa l’oreiller de Buck, le serra dans ses bras et se tourna de l’autre côté pour terminer sa nuit.

A cet instant, James revit à nouveau le petit Stevie, à peine âgé de 8 ans, allongé sur les coussins du canapé qu’ils avaient jeté par terre dans sa chambre pour lui fabriquer un petit lit de fortune, dans cette exacte même position...

Buck quitta la chambre, nostalgique.

 _*C’est la merde_ * pensa-t-il en prenant soin de refermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

  
  


oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooo

  
  


_”Fuuaaahhhhh !!” Steve sorti de la chambre, tout ébourrifé et bailla bruyamment tout en s’étirant. “Il est quelle heure ?”

_ “16h15” Répondit Buck sans le regarder. Il était assit en tailleur sur le canapé et, tablette en main, étudiait des documents complémentaires que Sam leur avait envoyé pour la mission.

_ “Tu lis quoi…?”

_ “ _Aah !!_ ” L’ancien Soldat de l’Hiver sursauta au son de la voix de Steve si près de son oreille. Il ne l’avait pas entendu approcher. Le Super Héro se releva et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant.

_ “Détends-toi, je vais pas te manger !!”

Buck fit la grimace.

_ “Ca dit quoi ?” Poursuivit Steve en allant à la cuisine.

_ “Ca dit qu’on risque de passer un sale quart d’heure…”

_ “A ce point ?”

_ Oui enfin, surtout moi. Il va falloir que je dorme si je veux être efficace…”

Steve, qui venait de se servir un café, s’approcha et s’assied à côté de lui sur le canapé.

_ “A ce propos, ça a été cette nuit ?” Demanda-t-il en sirotant son café.

_ “Oui. Je crois… J’imagine que je dois te remercier pour ça…”

_ “Idiot. La seule bonne façon de me remercier, c’est de ne plus recommencer ce cirque”

_ “Et qu’est-ce que j’étais supposé faire d’autre... ?” Buck soupira profondément et reposa la tablette sur le côté. “Tu penses que je n’y ai pas réfléchi avant ? Que je n’ai pas essayé de trouver d’autres solutions ?”

Steve leva un sourcil sceptique.

_ “Je pense surtout que tu ne me dis pas tout.”

_ “Steve…”

_ “Tu me fais si peu confiance…?” Demanda-t-il, visiblement déçu

_ “Non… mais…” Buck n’était pas près pour dire cette vérité, mais au fond... le serait-il un jour…? Les coudes en appuie sur ses, genoux, le visages dans ses mains, Buck fixa le vide en face de lui et commença très solennellement…

_ “C’est… Compliqué… Il y a bien une chose, mais tu dois promettre de ne pas me juger trop vite.”

Steve fronça les sourcils, incrédule, et Buck insista :

_ “Promets-moi...”

_ “Tu as ma parole…” Répondit Steve, sincère.

Buck pris une profonde inspiration, s’humecta les lèvres et pris quelques instants pour réfléchir. Par quoi commencer ?

_ “Le Soldat de l’Hiver…”

Steve l’interrompit :

_ “Shuri nous a assuré que c’était réglé…”

_ “Oui...” Coupa Buck en haussant les épaules. Il baissa la tête. “...Mais c’est là que j’ai merdé.” Il inspira à nouveau un grand coup et poursuivit nerveusement. “Il... restait... un détail… Et pour être franc, je n’ai rien dis parce que je ne pensais pas que ça puisse prendre de telles proportions ! Ce n’était _jamais_ arrivé avant. Je suppose que mon cerveau avait plus ou moins volontairement oublié… Les cauchemars ont commencé peu après que la liste de mots ait été _désactivée_. Au début, je ne savais même pas ce que c’était, et au fur et à mesure que les nuits passaient, ça devenait plus clair, plus réel. Je me souvenais. De tout. Dans les moindres détails... “ Buck marque une pause pour rassembler le courage qu’il lui restait.  “Steve, je n’ai pas juste été programmé pour tuer…”

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre et termina d’une voix à peine perceptible

_ “...Le sexe faisait aussi parti de mes missions.”

Steve cru d’abord qu’il avait mal entendu. _Le sexe_ ? Abasourdi, il ne su quoi répondre. _En quoi le sexe pouvait-il servir Hydra ?_

_ “... Rien que de penser à tout ce que j’ai fais... Je me dégoûte, mais… Le Soldat de l’Hiver lui... C’est complètement fou, la nuit, quand je rêve de ces choses, je redeviens - _lui -_  et bon sang Steve ! Je ne maîtrise plus rien ! Si tu savais…”

_ “Attends, attends, Buck, je te coupe ! Comment…? _Ha_ , bon sang ! Je ne... sais même pas comment... poser la question _”_. Steve s’était relevé et balbutiait ses mots en faisait les cent pas dans le salon. “Pourquoi Hydra... avait besoin de... sexe ?! Pourquoi... pourquoi faire…?!  Comment…?Je n’arrive pas... à comprendre…”

Patient et résigné, Buck lui expliqua :

_ “Il suffit de trois choses pour obtenir le pouvoir, Steve : La violence. L’argent…. Et le sexe. Hydra se servait des trois pour influencer les politiques.”

_ “Mais qu’est-ce que tu…”

_ “ _Oh non, non, non !_ Tu ne vas pas me faire rentrer dans les détails !”

_ “Non mais je voudrais juste savo...”

_ “Non, je t’assure !! Tu n’en as _VRAIMENT_ pas envie !” Irrité, et surtout _pas prêt_ à donner ces informations _là_ , Buck haussa le ton et tenta de s’éloigner vers la cuisine, mais Steve le saisit par le bras pour l’obliger à lui faire face.

_ “Attends, excuses-moi ! Je… Laisse-moi au moins poser une question...”

Buck s’appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre et ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément.

_Est-ce que cette conversation pouvait devenir encore plus humiliante ?_

_ “Je t’écoute…”

Steve se racla la gorge. C’était très bizarre d’aborder ce sujet tout à coup. Il se sentait un peu mal à l’aise et confus. Le sexe donc. D’accord, Hydra se servait du sexe, soit. Mais les gémissements de Buck la nuit… C’était quel _genre_ de sexe, putain ?!

_ “Je heu… Je vais essayer de tourner ça le plus simplement possible, ne m’en veut pas si... Enfin, n’y voit aucun jugement de ma part, ni quoique ce soit, juste… En général, ce genre de mission _\- et ça me fait mal d’utiliser ce mot -_ on ne les confie pas plutôt à… des femmes ?!”

Buck se pinça les lèvres et eut un rire forcé.

_ “Non Steve”. Il marque une pause. “Ce n’est pas le _genre_ qu’on confie à une femme !”

Stupéfait, Steve se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour digérer. Il avait énormément de mal à imaginer le terrible et très sombre Soldat de l’Hiver s’adonner à des jeux sexuels avec des... politiques. Mais après tout, qui était-il pour juger ? Lui-même était conscient d’avoir l’expérience d’une huître sur ces choses-là (sa seule expérience fut avec Sharon et ça avait été un désastre, donc…). Il était évidemment déçu que Buck ai caché un tel détail, surtout vu les conséquences ! Mais en même temps, il comprenait. C’était difficile d’assumer ce genre de… d’agissements. Surtout quand on n’avait jamais décidé de les faire… Et lui-même aurait sans doute réagi de la même façon.

 

Il observa quelques secondes son ami qui restait près de la fenêtre, le regard plongé dans le vague… Malgré ses longs cheveux noirs, James n’avait pas beaucoup changé. Le traitement que lui avait fait subir Hydra avec son sérum avait renforcé ses muscles, l’avait rendu plus efficace et évidemment, ils avaient remplacé son bras gauche par ce bras de métal. Mais il restait le Bucky qu’il avait toujours connu et se rendait compte que cette révélation ne changeait en rien le regard qu’il avait sur lui.

Il restait une victime. Steve n’avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir.

_ “Bucky... “ Il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. “Je te promet qu’ensemble on trouvera un moyen de te débarrasser de tout ça.”

_ “Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir, mon ami !” Répondit tristement Buck.

Steve l’attrapa finalement pour une franche accolade et Buck dû lutter pour ne pas se laisser aller à pleurer comme un gosse. Cette étreinte lui faisait du bien. Avouer lui avait fait du bien…

Puis Steve s’éloigna un peu et demande soudain, sur un ton faussement naïf :

_ “Et donc heu… Tu... fais des ‘ _fondues*** (NA : fin de chapitre)_ ’ avec… des mecs ?”

Ce qui lui vaut uniquement un merveilleux coup de poing dans le ventre.

Steve rit aux éclats et Buck reconnu qu’il avait été stupide.

  
  


oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooo

  


Le soir même, Steve ne posa même pas la question de savoir si Buck souhaitait qu’il reste dormir. Il s’était imposé et Buck n’avait pas riposté lorsqu’il s’était glissé dans son lit.

Il l’avait de nouveau pris dans ses bras et ils s’étaient tous les deux paisiblement endormis.

Steve ne se posait pas de question de savoir si c’était bien ou mal de dormir ensemble, comme ça. Il le faisait parce qu’il _voulait_ le faire. Parce que c’était _normal_ de le faire. Parce qu’il se faisait réellement du souci pour son ami et que si _ça_ pouvait l’aider, alors il n’avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire.

Cette seconde nuit fut aussi calme que la première. Buck dormit d’un sommeil sans interruption et ça se ressentait dans ses journées. Il n’était toujours pas retourné à la base, mais Steve avait fait le nécessaire pour valider un congé qui lui permettrait de récupérer tranquillement avant qu’ils aient à partir pour leur mission en équipe. Buck travaillait donc depuis leur domicile sur le rapport que Rhodey attendait toujours.

 

C’est à la troisième nuit que les choses ont commencé à se corser.

La température corporelle du brun avait considérablement augmenté et réveilla Steve au milieu de la nuit. Buck s’agitait, le souffle court.

_ “Bucky…” souffla-t-il doucement. “Hé, Bucky…”

Il voulu le réveiller en douceur, mais il ne semblait pas l’entendre.

Steve voulu se redresser, mais avait encore la main posé sur son ventre. Quand il tenta un mouvement pour la retirer, dans son geste il frôla ce qui semblait être l’entrejambe tendu de Buck. Ce simple effleurement lui arracha une plainte si obscène que Steve eu l’impression d’avoir été frappé par la foudre. Il déglutit avec difficulté, extrêmement troublé, et resta immobile mais l’agitation de Bucky l’empêchait tout à coup de réfléchir posément. Tout ce qu’il avait en tête, c’est ce gémissement et _Ô_ combien Bucky lui semblait sexuellement attirant, en ce moment-même… Et une idée folle lui traversa l’esprit… Il la rejeta immédiatement… Et puis il hésita… Avant de la rejeter à nouveau, plus violemment cette fois… Et en même temps… Peut-être que si Bucky avait un _orgasme_ ... ça mettrait un terme à son cauchemar ? Se convaincant qu’il venait d’avoir une excellente idée… - _En quoi une chose aussi immorale que de toucher quelqu’un dans son sommeil, pouvait être une mauvaise idée ? -_ … Il envoya paître les bonnes moeurs, et posa délicatement sa main sur la bosse du pyjama de Bucky. Immédiatement, une nouvelle plainte s’échappa de la gorge du brun et Steve frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. _*Bon sang, c’était normal pour un homme de pousser des gémissements aussi sexy ?*_

A travers le tissu il pouvait le sentir, brûlant. C’est la première fois qu’il touchait un autre homme à cet endroit. Embarrassé, mais curieux, il exerça une petite pression avec ses doigts. Buck répondit d’un unique mouvement de hanches. Steve serra les dents comme il se sentait durcir contre ses fesses… Essayant d’ignorer sa propre douleur, il entreprit un lent mouvement de va et vient mais, gêné par la barrière de tissu, il fit preuve d’un peu plus d’audace et glissa finalement sa main à l’intérieur du pyjama. Buck geignit et se cambra un peu plus contre lui quand il sentit ses doigts s’enrouler autour de son sexe.

_*Bordel !*_

Étourdi, Steve découvrait ce que le toucher occasionnait comme sensations nouvelles chez lui. Et c’était loin de lui déplaire. Son membre, gorgé de sang, était lourd dans sa main, et chaud. Épais, il pulsait sous ses doigts. C’était très bizarre, et en même temps, pas du tout.

Les bruits que faisait Bucky étaient foutrement excitants… Et il le tuerait probablement s’il savait ce qu’il était en train de lui faire. Mais pour l’instant, il n’en avait juste rien à foutre...

Progressivement, il accéléra le rythme de sa main. Au dessus de lui, La respiration du brun était saccadée. Steve ne put s’empêcher de plonger son nez dans les longs cheveux noirs.

Il se laissait complètement hypnotiser par l’odeur de sa peau, les mouvements de son corps et il eut soudainement très envie de le goûter… D’abord timidement, il déposa quelques baisers dans sa nuque, puis il se permit quelques coups de langues derrière son oreille, il mordilla son épaule, tendrement, puis plus vigoureusement lorsqu’il réalisa que la nature des gémissements de Bucky changeait. Ils n’étaient plus ni plaintifs, ni implorants, mais purement euphorique. Il ne semblait plus du tout souffrir et prenait de toute évidence, beaucoup de plaisir. Steve considérait ces bruits comme une victoire et s’enhardit à faire de son mieux pour continuer.

Couvert de sueur, Buck laissait ses hanches suivre spontanément le rythme soutenu de ses doigts sur lui. Ses gémissements se transformaient bientôt en râles plus rauque et bientôt, Steve le sentit se crisper. Buck avait atteint sa limite, secoué de violent spasmes, il se libéra dans sa main sans retenir son cri…

_Et ce fut… INTENSE._

Quand il eut terminé, Steve resta aussi immobile que possible, s’assurant que Bucky dormait encore.

Son érection lui était douloureuse. Il avait faillit jouir sans même se toucher… Mais il se sentit brusquement coupable - la morale reprenant le dessus. L’éthique de Steve prit une sacré claque. Attentif à la réaction de son ami, la pression retomba et Steve expira profondément...

Le souffle de Buck était redevenu régulier. _Au moins, ça aura eu le mérite de fonctionner…_

 

Steve tenta précautionneusement de récupérer sa main mais lâcha un juron de surprise lorsqu’il sentit une poigne froide le saisir vigoureusement au poignet.

En un tour de main, il fut basculé en arrière, les bras immobilisés au dessus de la tête. Sur  lui, Buck le dominait de tout son poids.

Hébété, Steve ne compris ce qu’il se passait que lorsqu’il sentit la bouche du brun s’écraser sur la sienne. Fiévreuse. Dans le même temps, il sentit l’autre main descendre le long de sa cuisse pour la lui relever. Buck se positionna entre ses jambes et Steve ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit la pression contre son érection. Le brun en profita pour introduire sa langue dans sa bouche et entreprit de le dévorer, littéralement. La langue de Buck, douce et chaude cherchait la sienne avec une avidité féroce et Steve s’efforça de lui répondre avec la même ardeur. Pas une seule seconde, l’idée de se se rebeller ne lui traversa l’esprit. Steve n’était plus qu’un énorme noeud de sensations. Il n’avait pas la moindre envie de réfléchir. Enfoncé dans les oreillers, chacun de ses muscles se relâchait et lorsque Buck lâcha ses poignets pour prendre son visage entre ses mains, il ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Il murmura un faible gémissement.

De ses mains, Buck entreprit de découvrir chaque centimètre de sa peau. Il s’éloigna quelques secondes, lui arracha son t-shirt et revint à son baiser. Sa langue caressa sensuellement la sienne. Et Steve le laissa faire. Depuis les épaules, ses mains descendaient jusque sur ses pectoraux saillant qu’il redessina du bout des doigts. Il continua sa route jusqu’au ventre plat sur lequel il s’attarda quelques secondes. Puis il se saisit à la taille et flatta ses flancs avant de laisser ses mains glisser en dessous de lui pour atteindre ses fesses qu’il pétri fermement. Buck grogna contre sa bouche.

Steve le sentait partout sur lui et il était fasciné par la façon méticuleuse qu’il avait de l’explorer. C’était grisant. Il avait envie de jouir. Il avait _très_ envie de jouir. L’envie d’un orgasme, c’est tout ce dont son cerveau embrumé était capable de penser à cet instant. Plus rien d’autre n’avait d’importance.

Le corps de Bucky était complètement soudé au sien et impatient, Steve ne pu rien faire d’autre que d’onduler contre lui. Il avait mal. Il avait envie… Lorsque Buck mit un terme à son baiser - ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle - ce n’était que pour le mordre férocement dans le cou. Il arracha un cri à Steve qui se cambra plus encore contre son aine.

Il avait _besoin_ de jouir. _Maintenant_. L’urgence se faisait insupportable.

_ “Bucky…” Ce fut presque avec un sanglot qu’il l’implora. “S’il te plaît…”

En réponse, Buck le mordit une nouvelle fois et décida de répondre à sa requête. En appuie sur son bras de métal, il entreprit de libérer l’érection de Steve de son pyjama, et fit de même avec la sienne. Il les prit dans sa main de chair et entreprit de les masser simultanément puis plongea jusqu’à son oreille dont il suça le lobe très consciencieusement. Steve s’abandonna à gémir sans retenu. Frissonnant de tout son corps.

Le rythme effréné de la main de Buck sur lui, son sexe contre le sien, sa langue, il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour jouir violemment ; Tendu comme un arc, il explosa dans un orgasme si violent qu’il retomba presque inanimé sur les oreillers.

Le fourmillement, vestige de sa jouissance, persista de longues secondes dans ses muscles.

_JAMAIS il n’avait été à ce point assommé par un orgasme._

 

Vidé de toute énergie, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu’il était observé.

Au dessus de lui, bras tendus et en appuie sur ses deux mains, Buck le dévisageait. Ses yeux bleus étaient trempés de larmes, ses lèvres tremblaient, ses longs cheveux noirs semaient des mèches humides sur son front. Il avait l’air ébranlé. Déboussolé.

_ “Buck ?” Déconcerté, Steve sortie rapidement de sa torpeur et se redressa “Mince, Buck qu’est-ce qu’il y a…?”

Buck s’assit sur ses talons, il regardait Steve comme pétrifié. Il avait l’air de vivre un cauchemar.

_Oh bordel… Oh BORDEL !!_

Steve paniqua. _Mais quel idiot !! qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait prit ?! il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça !!_

_ “Oh Buck !! Pardon !! Mon dieu, je te demande pardon… J’aurai jamais dû… Pardon…”

Devant lui, Buck semblait abattu. Il s’effondra et posa son front contre son épaule.

Steve s’affola. Il se saisit par les bras et se confondit désespérément en excuses :

_ “Tout est de ma faute, c’est moi ! Je suis une crétin… Un sale con ! Je ne sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris… je me suis laissé emporter… Je te promet que ça n’arrivera plus...”

Une vive émotion s’emparait de Steve, il n'aurait pu définir précisément ce sentiment, mais il n’eut le temps d’analyser car déjà Bucky s’enfuyait. Il s’était très brusquement redressé et l’air horrifié, l’oeil encore humide, il quitta la chambre précipitamment pour aller s’enfermer dans la salle de bain.

_ “Bucky ? Bucky attends moi !” Appela Steve, décontenancé. Refusant d’abandonner, il le suivit et frappa à la porte.  “Buck je t’en prie… Je suis désolée… Sors de là s’il te plaît, il faut qu’on parle… ”

 

Derrière ladite porte, Buck était assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, la tête dans les mains.

* _Merde_ *

VOILÀ, c’était _exactement_ ce qu’il craignait ! Si le Soldat de l’Hiver était activé dans son sommeil, il le restait également quand il entrait dans une phase de pseudo somnambulisme… Là, tout de suite, il aurait voulu mourir. Il s’était réveillé sur Steve au moment même où ce dernier avait - _semble-t-il_ \- l’orgasme de sa vie… et Oh mon dieu, _ce visage_ ! L’idée qu’il l’avait touché alors qu’il n’était pas… pas vraiment lui-même, le rendait fou !

De l’autre côté de la porte, Steve insistait.

_ “Bucky s’il te plaît…”

Un frisson parcouru son échine à l’idée de lui faire face maintenant, mais il se fit violence et répondit tout de même :

_ “Steve, je peux pas… Pas maintenant. J’ai besoin… d’un moment !”

_ “C’est de ma faute, pardon… Je n’aurai pas dû…” Commença le Super Soldat.

_De sa faute ? Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être de sa faute ? Parce qu’il partageait le même lit ?_

_ “Tu n’as rien fait de mal… C’est moi qui ai commencé…” Poursuivit Steve.

_ “De quoi tu parles ?” Intrigué, Bucky se redressa.

_ “Je n’ai pas envie de parler à la porte...” Termina-t-il.

Un brin hésitant, Buck se leva et ouvrit la porte.

_ “...Qu’est-ce que tu as fais, Steve ?”

Le Super Soldat recula jusqu’au salon, suivi du brun.

_ “Tu… Tu ne te souviens de rien ?” demanda-t-il, embarrassé.

_ “Je me suis réveillé… sur toi… à vrai dire…” Répondit Buck, gêné.

_ “Bon hem… “ Steve se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre. “Sur le moment, je t’assure, ça m’a semblé être une bonne idée, et je me rend compte maintenant que c’était complètement idiot, enfin, surtout compte tenu du fait que je ne savais pas que ça aurait pu provoquer… ça…”

_ “Steve”, Buck avançait vers lui, l’air menaçant. Il avait peur de comprendre.

_” C’est très gênant en plus, parce que… je sais que c’est pas très moral et tout ça mais…”

_ “STEVE !”

_ “OK, je pensais que si tu avais un orgasme pendant ton sommeil, tu pourrais terminer ta nuit plus paisiblement.” Avoua-t-il enfin.

Buck cligna des yeux. Trois fois.

_ “Tu… m’as… dans mon sommeil ?” Mettre des mots sur ce qui s’était passé lui fit réaliser et provoqua un choc chez lui.  “Tu m’as masturbé dans mon sommeil !!”

_ “Bucky...”

_ “Bordel Steve, mais _QUI_ fait ça ? Buck s’étrangla dans un rire nerveux.

Un mélange d’émotions très diverses entrèrent alors en guerre dans la poitrine de Buck...

La morale lui hurlait que c’était illégal ce que Steve avait fait… Mais en même temps, il l’avait touché _LUI_ et cette idée provoquait un sentiment d’euphorie en lui !! Et puis le bons sens insistait sur le fait qu’il ne devrait pas accepter une telle chose…  mais _Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu Steve l’avait touché !_ Et finalement la colère s'insinua au milieu et lui rappela qu’il aurait pu se passer quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave. Buck resta sur cette colère et réalisa :

_”Putain Steve, j’aurai pu te violer !!!”

Sous le choc, Steve ne répondit rien.

_ “Le Soldat de l’Hiver…” Irrité, Bucky cherchait ses mots. “C’est tellement difficile d’expliquer ces choses-là... Quand ‘ _IL_ ’ est activé, je ne maîtrise plus rien et un orgasme n’aurait rien changé parce que, ne soit pas idiot, tu connais mes capacités de récupération car tu possèdes les mêmes ! Elles sont quatre fois supérieures aux hommes normaux et dans ce domaine, c’est pareil. Je pouvais enchaîner les orgasmes sans sourciller et tu n’as vraiment aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable... J’aurai pu… J’aurai pu te… “ Sa voix se brisa.

_ “Je ne savais pas que c’était à ce point…” S’excusa le blond.

_ “Oui voilà, tu ne savais pas Steve. Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec ces choses-là...”

Steve se mordait la lèvre inférieur…

_ “Et arrête de faire ça…”

_ “De faire quoi ?

_ “De faire ça avec ta bouche… ” déglutit Bucky, encore un peu énervé.

Steve ouvrit grand les yeux.

Toujours debout devant la porte de la salle de bain, Buck se tourna vers sa chambre. Il était trop confus pour réfléchir maintenant - et puis sincèrement, parler de sexe avec Steve torse nu se mordant la lèvre au beau milieu de la nuit… n’aidait pas du tout à se concentrer.

_ “T’as pété un câble, c’est pas possible autrement…” Murmura le brun. “J’ai même pas envie d’en discuter… Je vais me recoucher… et SEUL ! ” Précisa-t-il, sur un ton sec.

Buck tourna les talons mais sentit soudain le corps de Steve dans son dos et ses mains l’enlacer par la taille.

_ “Tu trouves ça sexy, quand je me mord la lèvre ?” Susurra-t-il soudain à son oreille.

_ “Steve ! “ Buck sursauta violemment. “Mais qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrives ?! C’est pas drôle ! ”

_ “Je ne blague pas...” Répondit-il alors que ses mains caressaient son ventre. Il poussa Buck, contre le mur. “ Buck, toi et moi ça a toujours beaucoup plus, pas vrai ?”

_ “Tu n’as… Aucune idée de ce que tu es en train de faire, pas vrai ?” Répondit Buck exaspéré. Et c’était d’autant plus exaspérant qu’en temps normal, il aurait tué pour que Steve dise ces mots.  “Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend, Steve ?”

_ “Disons qu’il y a pas mal de choses que je voudrais faire, là tout de suite…”

Steve s’avança pour l’embrasser, mais le brun l’en empêcha d’un revers de la main.

_  “Tu plaisantes j’espère ?!”

_ “pflmindumde” répondit Steve alors que sa bouche était recouverte de la main de métal.

Buck retira sa main.

_ “Pas le moins du monde” Répéta Steve, le regard brillant d’une toute nouvelle étincelle.

_ “Steve! “ Insista le brun. “ Tu es sérieusement en train de me faire des avances ? Prend le temps de réfléchir une minute. Vraiment. Tu me fais des avances, à MOI ? Après ce que t’as fais en plus...”

Buck sonda son ami du regard dans l’espoir d’y déceler un peu de doute, quelque chose, une lueur qui prouverait que Steve n’était pas lui-même parce qu’à cet instant, il fournissait tous les efforts possible pour ne pas se laisser envahir par les sentiments. Steve Rogers, lui faire des avances ?

Steve recula, les mains toujours plaquées sur le mur derrière Buck et afficha presque un air vexé.

Il était très sérieux :

_ “Tu me prends pour un gosse ?! Buck, je me répète mais toi et moi, ça a toujours été plus… Je ne plaisante pas, et si je m’en rend compte seulement ce soir, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne ressens rien, qu’il n’y a que  moi ?”

Depuis quand Steve était devenu clairvoyant ?

_ “Ne me fais pas croire que tu n’as pas envie de moi…” Poursuivit le blond.

Il y eu un moment de flottement durant lequel Buck sentit son coeur se gonfler. Il sentit ses dernières résistances s'effriter et il se mit à rires nerveusement.

_ “Qu’est-ce qui te fais rire ?”

Dans un murmure à peine perceptible, le coeur sur le point d’exploser, Buck répondit :

_ “Bien sûr que j’ai envie de toi Steve, si tu savais combien j’en ai envie…”

Le regard du blond s’illumina :

_ “J’en étais sûr !” Steve tenta à nouveau un baiser, mais encore une fois, Buck l’arrêta dans son élan.

_ “Mais penses-tu réellement que ce soit le bon moment ?” Ajouta le brun l’air désolé.

La main de Buck toujours sur sa bouche, Steve s’immobilisa. Ses yeux gris plongés dans les yeux bleus. Il inspira doucement et de sa main retira délicatement celle de son ami.

_ “Tu as sans doute raison…” Finit-il par dire. “J’ai l’impression que nous avons perdu tellement de temps déjà…”

L’ancien Soldat de l’Hiver n’en revenait pas d’entendre ça. Son coeur menaçait d’exploser dans sa poitrine. Il l’interrompit :

_ “J’ai la sensation d’avoir attendu une vie entière pour t’entendre dire ces mots.” Il prit le visage de Steve entre ses mains. ”J’ai peur de me réveiller demain et découvrir que tout ça n’était qu’un rêve… Mais pour le moment, avec mon problème, je pense qu’on ne ferait que se laisser distraire…”

_ “Qui aurait cru que de nous deux, tu serais la voix de la raison ?” Plaisanta Steve en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

_ “J’ai pas envie que notre première fois soit un fiasco…”

_ “Notre première fois…” Répéta Steve qui cette fois, embrassa passionnément Bucky sans que ce dernier puisse y échapper. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

_ “Dodo ?” Murmura Steve.

_ “Dodo…” Confirma Buck.

 

Le lendemain matin, Buck se réveillait, la tête nichée dans le creux de l’épaule de Captain America, les doigts de ce dernier jouant avec ses cheveux en bataille.


	2. Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ces dernière nuits avaient été plus douces grâce à Steve… Certes, sa présence n'avait pas réglé le problème de ses cauchemars, mais au moins il n'avait plus peur de s'endormir et bénéficiait de plusieurs heures de sommeil par nuit - ce qui était toujours mieux que de dormir par intermittence. Presque tout était rentré dans l'ordre si ce n'est la culpabilité qu'il ressentait toujours à l'égard de son meilleur ami… Ou amant ?

Les coups de poings que donnait Bucky dans son sac de frappe résonnaient dans la salle de sport du complexe sportif de la base. Vêtu simplement d'un pantalon de jogging gris, ses muscles saillant luisaient de sueur. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti le plaisir d'une séance de sport intensive et ça lui faisait un bien fou ! Il avait passé le cap de la fatigue et pouvait désormais reprendre ses entraînements.

Ces dernière nuits avaient été plus douces grâce à Steve… Certes, sa présence n'avait pas réglé le problème de ses cauchemars, mais au moins il n'avait plus peur de s'endormir et bénéficiait de plusieurs heures de sommeil par nuit - ce qui était toujours mieux que de dormir par intermittence.

Presque tout était rentré dans l'ordre si ce n'est la culpabilité qu'il ressentait toujours à l'égard de son meilleur ami… Ou amant ?

Leur relation avait tellement évoluée ces derniers jours qu'il se demandait souvent si tout ceci était bien réel. Pouvait-il se considérer comme amants ? Réellement ? Il n'en était pas encore certain… Il était sûr de ses propres sentiments, il n'avait même  _ aucun  _ doute là-dessus vu combien il avait envie de Steve, tout le temps… Les mains de Steve, les lèvres de Steve, le corps tout entier de Steve. Sur lui. Pour lui. Rien qu'à lui. Combien de fois s'était-il imaginé à le renverser sur son bureau, son canapé, le matelas de la salle de sport. Le plaquer - ou être plaqué - contre un mur, contre un arbre, à se dévorer littéralement. Et tout autant de fois, il avait ressenti cette pointe de culpabilité, presque amère.

En effet, la facilité avec laquelle Steve acceptait ses sentiments lui semblait si absurde qu'une petite voix insidieuse lui soufflait sans cesse que son meilleur ami n'agissait que par charité. Son indulgence, sa bonté n'avait aucune limite et Buck le pensait réellement capable d'accepter de " _ devenir son mec _ " par pure abnégation… Et c'est pourquoi Bucky n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à passer le cap d'avoir un rapport avec lui. Il aurait l'impression de le salir.

En contradiction permanente entre l'envie et la culpabilité, Buck était perdu. Et Steve malheureusement, ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Au contraire même, il le provoquait sans arrêt. Il devenait plus téméraire dans ses attouchements, ses baisers étaient de plus en plus intense… Heureusement pour lui, donner des coups dans un sac de frappe ne nécessitait pas trop d'effort de concentration, car c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait là tout de suite, pour se débarrasser de sa frustration.

  
  


oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooo

  
  


Bien plus tard et après une bonne douche Buck rejoignit Steve dans ses anciens quartiers à l'étage résidence de la base. Le blond était si concentré, penché au dessus de son plan à expliquer sa stratégie à Wanda et Sam, qu'il ne l'avait pas tout de suite vu entrer.

Il était terriblement beau dans son jean clair ajusté, son polo bleu ciel et sa veste en cuir beige.

Haa on ne s'habillait pas comme ça à leur époque, mais qu'est-ce que ça lui allait bien. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa propre tenu et se senti un peu gêné… à leur époque, lui-même avait beaucoup de classe et il maîtrisait parfaitement le look gentleman, à l'heure actuelle en revanche, il avait énormément de mal à se trouver un style. Des cheveux trop longs à demi relevés, un jean trop grand et un sweat-shirt bordeaux, rien qui ne le mettait particulièrement en valeur… Il se sentit soudainement gêné de voir le regard de Wanda sur lui.

Lorsqu'il le remarqua enfin, le visage de Steve s'illumina. La vision de cette parfaite dentition fit frissonner le brun qui lui souria - plus timidement - en retour.

_ "On a commencé sans toi" Expliqua Steve.

Buck haussa les épaules, s'assit sur la première chaise et répondit nonchalamment :

_ "On a déjà vu le plan ensemble hier, pas de problème !"

Finalement, ils ne seraient que quatre à partir pour la mission d'interception d'interception du cargo. Celle-ci semblait bien trop simple à Steve pour mobiliser plus d'Avengers. Sam, Wanda, Steve et Buck s'étaient donc porté volontaires pour poursuivre cette mission ensemble. Nat, quant à elle, s'était proposé d'infiltrer le gang pour collecter le maximum d'informations en amont de la mission et la veille, elle leur avait révélé le trajet précis du cargo. Steve avait passé la soirée à envisager toutes les possibilités ; Il était venu ce jour avec un plan parfait et ni Sam, ni Wanda n'eut la moindre remarque, tout était au point.

_ "Dans une semaine, jour pour jour, on décolle ! Tenez vous prêt !" Annonça Steve avec un aplomb de soldat.

Tous acquiescèrent et de nouveau Bucky sourit, amusé. Même quand ils étaient jeunes, et malgré son physique de crevette, Steve avait déjà cette autorité naturelle. Il était décidément fait pour ça.

_ "Je m'occuperai de faire préparer le Quinjet ! " Annonça Sam. "Il sera prêt à l'aube, jour de départ !"

Steve et Sam échangèrent un check, poings fermés, et Wanda rassembla les plans, un oeil toujours plus ou moins sur Bucky.

_ "Est-ce que je peux prendre le rapport de Nat' pour étudier ça tranquillement ?" demanda-t-elle.

Steve lui tendit volontier le dossier et Buck pu apercevoir la gratitude dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Après toutes ces années, elle manifestait toujours autant de reconnaissance à l'égard des Avengers. Elle répétait souvent que sans eux, elle aurait pu devenir un monstre. Bucky ne voyait pas comment une telle chose aurait pu se produire, elle était profondément douce, cette fille là.

Sam hocha la tête pour le saluer et quitta la pièce, Wanda sur les talons. Buck était sur le point de les suivre, quand soudain un bras puissant lui bloqua le passage ; En un rien de temps, la porte était verrouillée devant son nez, le store abaissé et les lèvres de Steve s'écrasaient sur les siennes.

_ "Hhmmmm, tu sens bon" grogna le blond contre ses lèvres.

Comme bien trop souvent ces derniers temps, Le blond était en train d'allumer un brasier dans son bas ventre. Et comme bien trop souvent également, Buck répondait avec ardeur.

Il le saisit vivement par la nuque et le força à reculer jusqu'à ce que Steve bascule sur le bureau derrière lui. La main de métal posée dans le creux de ses reins, sa main de chair empoignant ses cheveux court, il l'embrassait à en perdre le souffle et Steve ne luttait même pas. Après un long moment d'échange de salive, de froissement de tissus et de grognements, Bucky recula et souffla contre ses lèvres :

_ "...On ne devrait pas faire ça quand on est à la base."

_ "Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il me semble que c'est toi qui est en train de nous provoquer…" lui répondit paresseusement Steve.

_ "Tu as raison" Buck sourit tout contre sa bouche, recula et se racla la gorge avant de proposer : "Il vaut mieux s'arrêter maintenant ! Je vais déverrouiller la porte, des fois que…"

_ "Heu..."

Steve le saisit au poignet. Un mouvement de tête vers son bas ventre suffit pour faire comprendre à Buck que ce n'était pas une bonne idée tout de suite. Les mains à plats sur le bureau, très près de son visage, le brun susurra:

_ "Ne m'en veux pas, c'est toi qui a commencé…"

_ "J'y suis pour rien" Se plaignit le blond. "Tu es arrivé, fraîchement sortie de la salle de sport - Dès l'instant où je t'ai vu je n'ai plus pensé qu'à ça…"

_ "A quoi... ?" demanda Bucky.

_ "A ça…" Et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Buck dû se faire violence pour l'interrompre.

_ "Steve…" Murmura-t-il très sérieusement. "A ce rythme, je te jure, je ne tiendrais jamais. On se comporte comme deux adolescents"

_ "Et alors, quel mal y a-t-il à ça ?" Souffla Steve sur ses lèvres. "On en a tous les deux très envie…"

A bout, Buck gémit et l'attrapa par le col avec la ferme intention de le renverser sur le bureau, quand soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux violemment.

_ "Steve, Bucky ?" De l'autre côté de la porte, la voix de Natasha les appela.

La poignée de la porte s'abaissa mais la porte restait close. Buck recula pour laisser Steve descendre du bureau et tous deux réajustèrent leur tenue précipitamment.

_ "J'arrive !" Répondit Steve en se penchant vers Buck pour murmurer "Ce n'est que partie remise…"

Buck déglutit comme Steve déverrouillait la porte et Nat entra, dossier en main. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais s'interrompit net en les voyant. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre telle une mère qui essaie d'analyser si ses enfants viennent de commettre une bêtise, ou pas.

_ "C'est quoi cette… Tension ?" Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

Les deux surhommes échangèrent un regard.

_ "Une tension ?" Demanda Steve.

_ "Quelle tension…?" Poursuivit Buck.

_ "Il y a aucune tension, ici.." Termina Steve.

Elle plissa les yeux, puis leva un sourcil en secouant la tête.

_ "Mouais… Quoiqu'il en soit, je venais pour discuter quelques minutes de cette mission. Quelque chose me tracasse !"

_ "On t'écoute" Répondit Steve.

_ "Je vous ai déjà donné mon rapport de mission, donc vous avez déjà tous les détails, mais Batroc** (nda : le vilain "français" au début de CA2) est impliqué dans cet échange..."

Natasha se tourna vers Bucky et ajouta, l'air inquiet.

_ "Il va falloir être très prudent, et je ne dis pas ça à la légère. Bucky, c'est pas bon..."

Bucky lui sourit tendrement. Natasha n'était pas du genre à s'ouvrir à n'importe qui, mais avec eux, elle était entière sans pour autant être intrusive. Il aimait beaucoup cette fille.

_ "Je te remercie Nat, de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais ne t'en fais pas, on est préparé à toutes les éventualités". Lui assura-t-il.

_ "Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça tourne mal !" Ajouta également Steve.

_ "Il a travaillé avec Hydra… Buck, il en sait plus sur toi que ce que nous ne pensons...!" Ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant.

Bucky fronça les sourcils, piqué au vif.

_ "Comment ça ?"

_ "Il a dit des choses, enfin  _ sous-entendu _ des choses au sujet du Soldat de l'Hiver, je n'ai pas tout saisi !"

_ "Le Soldat de l'Hiver a été désactivé Nat', on ne risque rien!" Assura Steve.

_ "Il n'a jamais parlé d'activer le Soldat de l'Hiver…" Dit-elle. "Il a parlé d'un moyen de le mettre 'hors d'état de nuire', un moyen imparable selon lui..."

Steve et Buck échangèrent un regard inquiet. Le blond grinça des dents, c'était effectivement mauvais signe.

_ "Steve, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire cette mission..."

Le Captain, bras croisé, se pinça l'arête du nez et prit un moment pour réfléchir.

_ "On est sûr de rien…" Finit-il par dire.

_ "Mais il est possible qu'il sache…" Répondit Buck.

_ "Et peut-être qu'il bluffe…"

_ "On ne peut pas courir ce risque !"

_ "Je... ne voudrais pas me montrer intrusive, mais qu'il sache quoi ? " Les interrompit-elle.

Tous deux semblèrent se souvenir de sa présence.

_ "Désolé Natasha, pour être honnête…" Steve jeta un regard hésitant à Bucky. "Au sujet du Soldat de l'Hiver…"

_ "Steve !" Coupa durement le brun.

_ "Ecoute Bucky, s'il y a bien une personne à qui on peut en parler…"

_ "Non !"

_ "Ne sois pas bête, ce n'est pas…"

_ "Tu plaisantes j'espère ! "

_ "Haaa, ne soit pas têtu !" Steve commençait à hausser le ton et Buck de lui répondre avec autant de ferveur.

_ "Têtu !? Tu considères donc que c'est un caprice ?!"

_ "Mais enfin pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'on ne va pas annuler chaque mission qui implique Hydra juste  _ au cas où  _ ! Il  _ faut  _ qu'on trouve une solution !"

_ "Et la solution serait de raconter ma vie à tout le monde ?!"

_ "Il ne s'agit pas de tout le monde, il s'agit de Nat', bon sang !"

_ "Heu.. les gars ? " S'interposa-t-elle à nouveau.

Buck se laissa lourdement tomber dans le fauteuil en marmonnant :

_ "Ce n'est pas de ta faute" Sans pour autant la regarder, il ajouta : "C'est compliqué..."

Sur quoi Steve ; hors de lui, rétorqua :

_ "C'est compliqué seulement parce que  _ tu  _ as décidé que ça l'était !"

Buck lança un regard assassin à son meilleur ami et fut sur le point de riposter à nouveau quand cette fois Nat' l'interrompit :

_ "Bon écoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous et de toute évidence, vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à régler… "

Buck saisi la main de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de partir.

_ "Attends…" demanda-t-il en soupirant longuement. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et sans un regard, s'adressa cette fois à Steve. "Tu n'as peut-être pas... tout tort… "

Buck avait eu du mal à terminer sa phrase.

_ "Je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver…" Admit Steve qui se radoucit, conscient d'être allé peut-être un peu loin. Il s'approcha et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule : "Je sais que c'est difficile…"

Buck leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Steve.

_ "T'es chiant, tu le sais ça…"

Steve lui sourit comme Buck se tourna vers Natasha. Inspirant à fond, il entreprit de tout lui raconter.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent comme Bucky achevait son récit.

Nat était appuyé contre l'armoire basse derrière elle, et le laissait finir, n'affichant aucune émotion particulière. En soutien, Steve était resté derrière Buck et n'avait pas retiré sa main de son épaule. Lorsqu'il termina, Nat se leva et se dirigea vers le store qui donnait sur le couloir. Elle glissa les doigts entre les lamelles fermées de celui-ci pour les écarter et jeter un oeil derrière.

_ "Wanda..." dit-elle soudainement en se retournant pour les regarder tous les deux. "Pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas parlé avec Wanda ?!"

Bucky leva les yeux, très surpris de cette remarque et surtout très surpris que Natasha n'ai pas d'autre remarque. Elle ne montrait pas le moindre étonnement. Ni choquée, ni révulsée, elle se comportait comme si tout ça était normal.

_ "Wanda ?" demanda Steve.

Une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux, Natasha poursuivit :

_ "Mais oui ! Wanda dispose du pouvoir de manipulation mentale, un peu… un peu comme de l'hypnose illusoire. Souviens-toi Steve, elle l'a utilisé contre nous lorsque nous combattions Ultron ! Elle utilise aussi son pouvoir de télépathie pour susciter la peur ou la douleur émotionnelle, lorsque nous sommes en sous-nombre au combat, c'est très utile !"

Perplexe, Bucky ne voyait pas vraiment comment ça pouvait l'aider :

_ "Oui, OK… C'est super, mais quel rapport !?"

Steve rit car il avait compris où elle voulait en venir.

_ "Ce que Nat' essaie de dire c'est que Wanda peut faire ces choses, et que si elle les fait dans ce sens, c'est parce que notre position l'exige ! En gros…"

Et il la laissa terminer :

_ "...Elle pourrait faire la même chose, mais dans le sens inverse ! Je suis sûre qu'il serait possible pour elle de modifier tes souvenirs !"

_ "Tout comme les effets de ce mot sur toi !" Compléta Steve qui semblait extrêmement satisfait de cette solution et guettait sa réaction.

Mais Buck restait sans voix. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre de ses deux amis et il sentit son coeur se gonfler de reconnaissance. Ni Steve, ni Natasha n'avait montré la moindre aversion envers lui après avoir appris ce qu'il avait " _ fait _ "... Ils auraient pu le trouver répugnant mais au lieu de ça, leur premier réflexe a été le soutien.

_ "Elle pourrait…?" Commença-t-il. "Oui… Ca ne serait pas plus idiot que de devoir retourner au Wakanda et demander à Shuri de tout recommencer. Ce sera peut-être même plus facile... Le seul hic, c'est qu'il faudra aussi la mettre dans la confidence…"

L'air légèrement ennuyée, Natasha lui glissa tendrement :

_ "Ca ne va certainement pas te plaire Bucky, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit déjà plus ou moins au courant…" Devant l'air ahuri de l'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver, elle ajouta simplement : "Elle est télépathe et c'est un pouvoir plutôt spontané ! parfois elle peut ressentir des choses sans même le vouloir…"

_ "T'es pas sérieuse…."

A cette révélation, Bucky s'effondra la tête niché dans ses bras croisés sur le bureau de Steve. ca expliquerait notamment son silence et ses regards étranges ces derniers temps...

Il avait hâte que cette journée se termine.

  
  


oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooo

  
  


Cette nuit-là, malgré les bras de Steve autour de lui, Buck ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait passé la journée à vagabonder dans les rues de new York, à cogiter, repensant à la proposition de Nat et Steve, de se servir du pouvoir de Wanda pour se guérir. Ca aussi, ça lui semblait trop facile…

Quand il était finalement rentré, il avait trouvé Steve endormi dans le canapé. Il avait très certainement attendu son retour.

Pour être honnête, Bucky avait passé tellement d'années à n'être rien d'autre que le Soldat de l'Hiver, à être utilisé comme un objet, qu'il avait oublié ce que c'était d'avoir quelqu'un qui prend soin de soi… Il ne trouvera jamais les mots pour exprimer sa reconnaissance…

Prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, Buck se faufila jusqu'à la salle de bain et ferma délicatement la porte derrière lui. Il passa un long moment à examiner son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux noirs devenu beaucoup trop longs lui frôlaient désormais les épaules.

Fallait-il qu'il les coupe ? Il n'aurait pas su dire si il aimait les porter longs, mais il aimait quand Steve passait ses mains dedans. Il fit une grimace et observa ses traits se plier… Dans les années 40, il se trouvait plutôt bel homme. Aujourd'hui, il ne ressentait qu'une profonde indifférence à son apparence… Il soupira, épuisé, puis se décida à prendre une douche.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Steve avait disparu. Certainement réveillé par le bruit de l'eau et rassuré de le savoir rentré, il avait déjà rejoint leur lit.

Buck décida qu'il n'était pas assez fatigué pour s'endormir tout de suite et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Son bras de métal brillait à la faible lueur de la lune qui pénétrait l'appartement. Il le tendit devant lui et l'examina quelques instants. Il ouvrit la main, la retourna, serra le poing… C'était drôle de penser que malgré le métal, il éprouvait exactement les mêmes sensations que si c'était sa propre chair. Il pouvait sentir chaque phalange se plier, le bout de ses doigts se frôler, ses muscles se tendre... Seuls les cliquetis métalliques lui rappelaient que celui-ci était factice. Beaucoup plus design que celui qu'Hydra lui avait octroyé, le bras que lui avait offert le Wakanda était d'un magnifique noir bleuté agrémenté de belles rainures dorées…

Mais la beauté de ce membre de métal ne pourrait jamais rien changer à la lassitude qu'il ressentait. Cette vie… C'était bien loin de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé dans sa jeunesse. Il avait parfois l'impression que ce n'était pas lui ce mec des années 40 qui avait pour objectif de gagner la guerre, trouver un job, fonder un foyer et avoir des enfants… A l'époque, c'est ça qu'on attendait de la vie.

A l'époque…

Son regard se posa sur la porte fermée de sa chambre. Qu'avait-il le droit d'espérer de la vie aujourd'hui ?

L'image de Steve surgit dans ses pensées et il se sentit soudain très triste. Il l'aimait profondément. Sincèrement. Mais avaient-ils réellement un avenir ensemble ? Pourrait-il vieillir à ses côtés ? Ces derniers jours avec Steve, leurs baisers, leurs étreintes… Il vivait ces moments un peu comme une trêve dans sa triste réalité… Il ferma les yeux, laissa sa tête reposer contre le dossier du canapé et resta un long moment comme ça. Dans le silence. Dans le noir.

Il avait vécu plus de 70 ans dans le noir le plus complet ; c'était difficile de revenir à la lumière, et Steve lui, brillait déjà comme une étoile... Serait-il capable de revenir lui aussi en plein jour, de rattraper le temps perdu ?

_ "Ca devient une habitude de te retrouver ici au milieu de la nuit"

Bucky sursauta tandis que Steve s'avançait déjà vers lui.

_ "Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me surprendre comme ça ! Mon coeur de centenaire va finir par céder..." Plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

_ "Encore des problèmes de sommeil ?"

_ "Mh…"

_ "C'est à cause de cet après-midi ?"

_ "Je suppose..."

Steve décida de s'assoir dans le fauteuil en face du canapé.

_ "Tu te prends trop la tête. Tout se passera bien avec Wanda…"

Voir Steve comme ça, si beau, si nonchalamment parfait, vêtu uniquement de son pantalon de pyjama, accentua sa mélancolie. Il fixa un point invisible au plafond.

_ "...Steve ? "

_ "Mh ?"

_ "Tout ça…" Il marqua une longue pause et Steve le laissa prendre le temps de la réflexion. "Toi et moi… ça va durer combien de temps, tu penses ?"

Amusé et sans aucune hésitation, Steve répondit :

_ "Toute la vie, j'espère"

_ "Toute la vie…?" Répéta-t-il dans un faible murmure.

_ "Oui. Toute la vie."

_ "Mais tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux…"

_ "Je sais."

_ "Et tu me choisis, moi…"

_ "Oui."

_ "Pourquoi ?"

_ "Je te l'ai déjà dis : ça a toujours été toi..."

Buck n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à accepter cette vérité.

_ "Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse..."

_ "Un simple ' _ parce que je t'aime _ ' serait plus acceptable ?"

Le coeur de l'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver manqua un battement mais avant qu'il puisse rétorquer, Steve lui posa à son tour une question :

_ "Tu as déjà essayé d'imaginer nos vieux jours ?"

_ "J'ai du mal…" Avoua-t-il sincèrement.

Steve s'approcha et tendit une main pour remettre une mèche de cheveux en place et Buck frissonna quand il sentit ses doigts effleurer sa joue.

_ "C'est normal, tu n'es pas encore complètement guéri !" Expliqua Steve : "Mais tu verras, quand tout sera terminé, tu arriveras de nouveau à envisager l'avenir. Tout te semblera tellement évident !"

Buck avait l'impression que Steve parvenait à desserrer l'étau autour de ses contradictions. Il se montrait si prévenant, si sûr de lui et sincère. Comment avait-il pu croire que Steve l'aimait par charité ?

_ "Tu l'as déjà imaginé, toi ?" Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

_ "Tout le temps !" Répondit Steve en souriant. Et devant l'air ahuri de son meilleur ami il poursuivit. "Depuis toujours même ! Avant la guerre déjà, je n'imaginais rien de particulier, mais je savais que dans ma vie il y aurait toujours cette personne dans mon sillage, peu importe comment, peu importe pourquoi. Et cette personne c'était toi…"

Buck réalisait que lui aussi avait eu ce sentiment.

_ "Et d'ailleurs, je vais te dire comment ça va se passer maintenant : Toi et moi, on va continuer à se battre pour le bien de l'humanité, et pour le bien de l'univers tout entier s'il le faut. Et puis, si on survit à toutes ces années de lutte, lorsque nous serons trop vieux pour diriger les nouvelles recrues, pour les former, on partira." Steve avait levé les yeux et regardait au loin, comme s'il voyait les images qu'il décrivait. "On partira, loin. Certainement au Wakanda ou dans un pays tout aussi paisible, et on aura notre petite hutte, nos bords de lac pour de tranquilles promenades, des couchers de soleil, des paysages à couper le souffle et peut-être même un chien qui sait… On profitera enfin de cette terre qu'on aura défendue au péril de nos vies, pendant que d'autres continueront de le faire à notre place. Et puis on fera l'amour, mille fois par jour !".

Steve avait terminé sur un rire un peu embarrassé et Bucky ému, se leva, s'avança jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa. Tendrement.

C'est à cet instant précis que ce fit le déclic. Très conscient de ce que ça impliquait, Buck décida d'arrêter de se morfondre sur lui-même.

Pourquoi se faisait-il toujours autant de mal à broyer du noir ? Désormais, pour Steve et pour lui-même, il serait heureux, il prenait conscience de cette volonté et peu importait ce qui pourrait arriver, il savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul. Que Steve serait là, avec lui.

Oui. Dorénavant, il se battrait pour atteindre la si belle utopie de Steve. Leur utopie.

_ "A propos de faire l'amour..." Commença Steve en glissant une main sur le ventre de Buck.

L'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver soupira et retint cette main aventureuse en secouant la tête.

_ "Décidément… "

Il attira Steve jusqu'à lui et le renversa sur le canapé.

En appuie sur l'accoudoir, à genoux entre ses jambes, Buck prit quelques secondes pour apprécier la musculature impeccable du blond. La peau lisse de ce torse nu semblait exquise. Il avait envie d'en goûter chaque centimètre. Un bout de langue passa sur les lèvres charnues du Captain et Buck dû furieusement se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour se contenir.

_ "Steve, tu es..."

_ "Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de vouloir quelque chose…" Souffla-t-il en ouvrant un peu plus les jambes.

Buck retint un plainte comme il sentait son entrejambe répondre favorablement à cette provocation.

_ "Tu ne me facilites vraiment pas la tâche ! " Gronda-t-il.

Steve se redressa et l'embrassa fougueusement tout en libérant le membre gonflé du pyjama de son amant. Gémissant contre ses lèvres, Buck le repoussa en arrière sans ménagement et s'allongea au dessus de lui en collant son érection contre celle qu'il venait à son tour de révéler. En appuie sur son bras de métal, il saisit leur sexes de sa main de chair et entreprit de les masser ensemble. Steve rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit en fermant les yeux. Haletant, les joues rosies par le plaisir, ses lèvres gonflés par leur baisers, Buck le trouvait magnifique. Ses reins allaient et venaient au rythme de la main qui était sur lui, de plus en plus vite. Le brun se pencha alors pour prendre possession de sa bouche, il y plongea la langue, Steve empoigna sa chevelure pour répondre avec ardeur et bientôt, ensemble, ils explosèrent dans un mélange de gémissements et de grondements rauques.

Il restèrent quelques minutes l'un sur l'autre, silencieux, le bruit de leur souffle courts disparaissant dans le silence. Steve glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs en bataille de Buck dont le nez était désormais niché au creux de son cou, et joua quelques instants avec ses mèches rebelles puis osa murmurer :

_ "... Un nouvel acte manqué."

Buck lui répondit :

_ "C'est pas passé loin pourtant..."

_ "... Je suis prêt, tu sais. Si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes !" Affirma Steve très tendrement.

_ "C'est juste que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te faire ça… pas là..."

_ "Tu ne peux pas  _ me faire ça _ alors que je te supplie littéralement de le faire _ …  _ je ne comprend pas !" Questionna Steve en levant un sourcil.

Buck réprima un rire et leva la tête vers Steve, un rictus sur le coin des lèvres :

_ "Pas là, sur le canapé. Je ne voulais pas te faire ça, là, sur le canapé…"

Steve éclata de rire :

_ "Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile ! "

Bucky posa une main sur sa joue et approcha ses lèvres tout prêt de son oreille pour chuchoter :

_"Quand il est question de première fois dans ce domaine, on devient  _ tous _ une petite chose fragile..."

Steve piqua un fard et sursauta au coup de langue que le brun lui octroya derrière l'oreille.

_ "Steve, soyons honnêtes. Tu as  _ envie  _ mais tu ne sais pas de quoi tu as envie ! " Ajouta-t-il.

Piqué au vif, c'est un peu boudeur que Steve répondit :

_ "Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Je sais en quoi consiste un rapport sexuel !"

_ "Entre hommes ? Toi, tu sais ce que c'est que de coucher avec un homme ?"

_ "Eh bien oui, figures-toi que je me documente…"

Cette fois Buck éclata de rire :

_ "Ne te moque pas !" Bouda Steve.

Essuyant une larme sur le coin de l'oeil, Buck répondit :

_ "Je ne me moque pas, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça !"

_ "Et c'est pas bien ?!"

_ "A toi de me dire ce qui est bien ou pas…"

En appuie sur son torse, Bucky releva la tête jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit à hauteur du visage de Steve. Très attentivement, sans rompre un seul instant le contact visuel, il approcha son index de sa propre bouche, sorti un bout de sa langue et le glissa très lentement dessus pour l"enfoncer en entier jusqu'au fond. Puis referma les lèvres autour de son doigt, il le fit tout aussi lentement ressortir. Humide, couvert de salive, il l'enfonça à nouveau et poursuivit son manège aussi sensuellement que possible, entrouvrant de temps en temps la bouche pour laisser sa langue l'accueillir encore, et le lécher avec gourmandise.

Absorbé par cette action, Steve resta pantois quand Buck s'interrompit pour susurrer :

_ Tu veux me décrire ce que tu vois ?"

Mais hypnotisé par sa bouche, il était incapable de parler, et Buck fit exprès d'employer des mots vulgaires pour lui demander :

_ "Ma bouche sur ta queue ? Ou ta bouche sur ma queue ?"

Steve sortit subitement de sa torpeur et le repoussa très vivement arrachant un cri de surprise à son ami. Il le fit basculer en arrière de manière à inverser totalement leur position. Désormais, c'est Buck qui était allongé sur le dos, et Steve qui se tenait agenouillé entre ses jambes.

L'air presque menaçant, Steve susurra :

_ "Ne va pas t'imaginer que je ne vois pas clair dans ton petit jeu, James Buchanan Barnes ! Je sais parfaitement ce que tu essayes de faire et je préfère t'avertir, c'est perdu d'avance."

Buck déglutit avec difficulté.

_ "Je ne sais pas d'où te viens cette image de moi mais je ne suis pas cette petite vierge effarouché que tu imagines…" Continua Steve tout en arrachant le bas de pyjama à son ami.

Un sentiment de panique envahit Buck quand il s'aperçut que sa propre virilité le trahissait. Steve l'avait à peine touché que déjà il sentait son sexe se gorger de sang.

_ "Steve !"

_ "...Tu te trompes lourdement, et je vais te le prouver ! "

Sur ces mots - et sans laisser à Buck le temps de réagir - le blond saisit son érection et l'engloutit, tout entier. Ses lèvres charnues se refermant sur lui. Sa langue humide et avide s'enroulant autour de lui. Steve s'affaira à sucer avec application le membre épais qu'il faisait délicieusement glisser entre ses lèvres. Il le sentait lourd sous ses doigts, chaud dans sa bouche et doux sous sa langue. Il adorait les bruits, les grondements qu'il provoquait chez Buck et le happait avec gourmandise. Le brun gémissait sans aucune retenue et s'accrocha presque désespérément au dossier du canapé avant de jouir brutalement. Le blond le laissa se libérer tout en continuant à le caresser doucement et quand il eut terminé, il se redressa au dessus de lui pour faire face à un visage rougi par l'orgasme. Enfin, comme pour souligner un peu plus sa victoire, Steve porta ses doigts recouverts de sperme à ses propres lèvres et les lécha sous le regard hébété de Bucky, avant de murmurer, taquin :

_"Je crois bien que j'ai gagné…"

Complètement sonné, l'ancien soldat de l'hiver abandonna la lutte. Gisant sur le canapé tel un macchabé, ses muscles totalement relâchés...

Steve : 1

Bucky : 0

  
  


oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooo

  
  


Le lendemain matin, encore sous le choc et vaincu par la persistance de Steve, Bucky dû fournir un très gros effort pour sortir de son lit.

Steve était déjà levé et préparait joyeusement le petit déjeuner lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger.

_ "Bonjour !" Chantonna le blond.

_ "Bonjour…" Répondit Buck hésitant.

Steve s'approcha de lui. Il lui mit une tasse de café fumant et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

_ "Bien dormi ?" Souriant, Steve s'affairait à ranger quelques bricoles et poursuivit : "Ha ! Tu as rendez-vous avec Wanda en fin de matinée ! J'ai pris la liberté de l'appeler pour savoir si elle avait une dispo ce matin, pour toi. Ca te va ?"

_ "Oh Wow, merci" Dit sincèrement Bucky. "J'avais justement l'intention de l'appeler ce matin…"

_ "Je m'en doutais. Tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas eu le coeur à te réveiller, alors j'ai appelé !"

Steve Rogers, le parfait soldat, le parfait ami, le parfait amant…

Buck préférait s'entretenir seul à seul avec Wanda.

Il savait que, si cette dernière acceptait de l'aider, il lui faudrait rentrer dans des détails qu'il n'était pas forcément ravi de raconter, même - ou plutôt  _ surtout  _ \- à Steve.

Plus tard, à la base, Bucky eu une nouvelle fois un aperçu du talent sans faille de Natasha qui avait complètement raison. Wanda savait. Et il comprenait désormais ses regards en coin et ses hésitations lorsqu'elle était en sa présence. Elle lui confia qu'à plusieurs reprises, elle avait demandé conseil à Vision - sans lui donner de détails - car elle souhaitait trouver le meilleur moyen de l'aborder pour lui proposer son aide. Et malgré l'omniscience de son compagnon, ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver une bonne façon de le faire.

Wanda était plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir lui apporter son aide.

C'est seulement quand Bucky lui confia enfin sa réalité - toute sa réalité - qu'elle prit conscience de la gravité de ce qu'il avait vécu. Il lui fallut faire de nombreuses pauses et elle lui posa des centaines de questions pour pouvoir comprendre… Oh elle ne le jugeait pas, loin de là. Mais elle n'avait jamais rien entendu de pareil de toute sa jeune vie et se sentait ébranlée et submergée par l'empathie, elle ressentait sa douleur et avait besoin de ses réponses pour pouvoir tout assimiler correctement et sainement. Son pouvoir lui avait seulement permit de ressentir la détresse de Bucky, et d'en percevoir la raison. Elle ne se serait jamais douté de la nature réelle de son trauma.

Dans la chambre de Wanda, Bucky était assit dans un petit fauteuil, tête baissé, main croisé entre ses genoux. Reparler de tout ça en donnant tant de détails était éprouvant.

_ "...Voilà." termina-t-il. "Tu crois que tu peux faire quelque chose ?"

Assise sur le bord de son lit, un larme perlait sur sa joue mais elle lui sourit tendrement :

_ "Merci James…"

_ "Bucky !"

_ "...Bucky. Je pense que je peux t'aider."

Un soulagement intense s'empara de Buck. Une lueur d'espoir.

_ "Mais je vais être complètement honnête avec toi, il y a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle…"

_ "Commence par la bonne…"

_ "Je peux intervenir sur tes cauchemars. Je ne pourrais pas les effacer complètement, je peux les changer, les transformer. Si ça te convient, on peut travailler là-dessus !

_ "Bien sûr, que ça me convient !"

_ "...Ca va demander beaucoup de temps, beaucoup de travail…"

_ "C'est pas un problème ! "

_ "... Et ça va être extrêmement éprouvant."

_ "Ca ne peut pas être pire que maintenant." Affirma Buck en riant avant d'ajouter "Et la mauvaise nouvelle…?"

_ "La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je ne sais pas si je serai en mesure d'annuler l'effet du mot…"

Buck hocha la tête. Il se doutait bien que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple.

_ "Je comprend ! "

_ "Ca me semble extrêmement complexe. Je ne sais pas trop où, ni comment commencer… Je veux bien essayer, mais ça risque d'être très long et compliqué... Et puis, je vais devoir fouiller dans les méandres de ton esprit, ce qui veut dire que - peut-être - certaines choses risques de refaire surface, des choses qui…"

_ "Ne t'inquiètes pas Wanda, tu ne me dois rien" Lui dit-il, en se voulant rassurant. "C'est moi qui vient te demander de l'aide, et je prendrais tout ce que tu pourras me donner, pas au delà. Si tu atteins ta limite, si tu préfères qu'on arrête… C'est toi le boss !".

Rassurée, Wanda pu lui expliquer comment elle comptait procéder et il se mirent d'accord sur le mode opératoires...

Effectivement, ça allait être très éprouvant. Désormais sur son chevet, il y aura un calepin et un stylo ; à l'intérieur, il devra y noter tout ce dont il se souvient, les détails de ses cauchemars. Ceux-ci étant assez aléatoire - rarement les mêmes - il était important, pour tous les traiter de n'en oublier aucun. Il était important de les noter parce que, lorsque Wanda pénétrera son inconscient, elle aurait à faire un tri pour ne pas modifier d'éléments important de son vécu.

Bref, le plus dur sera bien évidemment de revivre ses nuits, mais Bucky était prêt. Cette fois, ce n'était pas de la souffrance gratuite.

Quand Bucky décida de rentrer pour rejoindre Steve à l'appartement, il réalisa que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle paix avec lui-même. Ces dernières semaines ont été si bénéfiques pour lui. Sa vie prenait un sacré tournant. Il était désormais entouré de gens bienveillant. D'amis. Lui qui s'était fait une montagne de toute cette histoire, le regrettait un peu à présent. Oui, il méritait d'être heureux. Si d'autres se donnaient du mal pour son bonheur, la moindre des choses était que lui aussi donne tout ce qu'il a pour l'atteindre.

Il entrevoyait enfin le bout du tunnel.

  
  
  


oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooo

 

_ Une semaine et 7 séances avec Wanda plus tard - _

  
  


_"Haa… Gh… Han…"

_ "C'est bon Steve, je peux y aller ?"

_ "Ha-presque, pas maintenant… Gnh-Ha !"

_ "..."

_ "Hhe"

_ "Ca y est ?"

_ "Non, pas encore... Ah !?"

_ "Maintenant ?"

_ "Bucky, NON ! Attends un peu, bon sang ! Gnnnhhh, Rhaa.."

_ "Franchement, tu es sur de-"

_ "Han… Encore-HA- une... petite… minute… Gnnnhh"

_ "Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû le faire…"

_ "Ha non, tu ne vas pas recommencer…"

_ "Pff…"

_ "Anh… Nh… Je sens que… Oh… AH ! Ca y est ! Hnh… c'est bon !"

_ "J'y vais ?!"

_ "Oui, c'est bon, vas-y-AH ! NON, attends !"

Trop tard.

En dessous de lui, Steve hurla et Bucky dû se précipiter pour attraper une chiffon et éponger les dégâts. Après quoi, il se laissa tomber sur le carrelage, mort de rire, aux côtés d'un Steve Rogers, à genoux devant le lavabo de la cuisine, dépité.

_ "Je suis vraiment trop nul…" dit le blond.

_ "Je te l'avais dis qu'on n'aurait pas dû le faire !" Riait Buck.

_ "Ouais… Mais avoue que t'aime bien quand je la joue Joe-le-bricolo !" Répondit Steve.

Comme deux gamins couverts de sueurs et en caleçons, Steve et Bucky s'esclaffèrent.

L'air malicieux, le brun s'approcha de l'autre et, du bout du doigt, tartina un peu du liquide épais et poisseux dont le torse de Steve était recouvert.

_ "Moui… Enfin cela dit, t'as quand même réussi à péter le syphon du lavabo…"

Buck prit un peu du liquide poisseux sur son doigt et l'agita sous le nez de Steve avant de lui en coller sur le front. Ce dernier éclata encore de rire et s'essuya de revers du bras tandis que l'autre se démenait pour en étaler autant que possible sur son visage. Il dû fermement le saisir aux poignets pour le faire arrêter. D'humeur taquine, Bucky lui grogna au visage :

_ "Rrrrrr…"

Steve pouffa et le fit basculer sur le dos, le plaqua au sol et le scruta l'air prédateur. Il adorait que Buck ne soit comme ça que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Drôle et… Mignon. Joueur. Une semaine de séances avec Wanda et déjà elle faisait des miracles avec lui.

_ "Alors comme ça on essaye de jouer au plus malin, Monsieur Barnes ?"

_ "Quoi, c'est  _ moi  _ qui essaye de jouer au plus malin ?! Qui est-ce qui se prenait pour un plombier, i peine deux minutes de ça ?!"

_ "Mmhh... A ce sujet, tu sais qu'il va falloir le payer les services de ce plombier, maintenant !" Taquina Steve.

_ "Aaah, alors c'est ça que tu avais en tête depuis le début ?

_ "Hu hu, qui sait ?"

_ "Quel dommage, en général on paye quand le service est rendu ! Et puis il se trouve que je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi…"

Buck mordit sa lèvre inférieure et doucement, sans lâcher Steve des yeux, il leva sa cuisse gauche pour appuyer sur son entrejambe :

_ "Mmh, il se pourrait qu'on trouve un arrangement.." Grogna Steve.

Il se pencha pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, mais Buck esquiva.

_"Tu refuses mon baiser !" S'offusqua Steve.

_ "Et si tu t'essuyais un peu la bouche, avant ?" Sourit Buck en enlevant un peu de la saleté qu'il avait  _ lui-même _ mit là.

Steve attrapa le torchon de vaisselle, s'essuya le visage et le torse, puis, du bout de la langue dessina le contour de la mâchoire de Buck avant de continuer son ascension vers le bas. Il embrassa son cou, son torse et lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du nombril, il lâcha une de ses mains pour jouer avec l'élastique de son caleçon.

Bucky soupira de plaisir et souleva légèrement ses hanches et il n'en fallut pas plus à Steve pour le débarrasser du sous-vêtement. Émerveillée de le voir déjà dans cet état, la main de Steve se referma sur lui et doucement, le caressa. Du bout des lèvres il y déposait de petits baisers, de petits coups de langue et il rit quand Buck poussa une longue plainte, suppliant du regard.

_ "Eh bien, eh bien... Impatient ?"

Steve avait resserré l'étreinte de ses doigts et éclata franchement de rire quand Buck se cambra.

_ "Anh !"

_ "Mmhh… Rappelle-moi qui paye qui, déjà ?" chuchota Steve, malicieux.

Mais il ne laissa pas à Buck le loisir de répondre. Il le prit immédiatement et entièrement en bouche et le suça avec gourmandise. Dans la cuisine ne résonnaient à présent plus que les gémissements de Buck et peut-être aussi les bruits de succion dont Steve était responsable. Il le prenait profondément en gorge, l'aspirait et le repoussait à mesure que ses hanches allaient et venaient, fébriles, demandeuses.

_ "Anh ! HA… Steve… je vais-"

_ "Déjà ?"

_"Là, LA !"

Steve referma les lèvres autour de son sexe et sentit le liquide chaud envahir sa bouche presque instantanément. Les doigts de Buck s'étaient crispés dans ses cheveux et ne les relâchèrent qu'au moment où il retomba sur le carrelage froid, à bout de souffle.

Le Super-Héro préféré de la Nation releva la tête en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main :

_ "Ça a été rapide !"

_ "Que veux-tu ? je suis du matin…"

Confortablement installé sur son nuage post-orgasmique, Buck se sentait merveilleusement bien. Steve remonta jusqu'à sa bouche et cette fois, Buck le laissa l'embrasser. Il y déposa un premier baiser. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Buck saisit son visage et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il y avait encore un petit goût de lui-même mais il s'en fichait pourvu qu'il puisse passer tout le reste de sa vie à embrasser cette bouche.

_" Je t'aime, Steve." Murmura-t-il.

_ "Je t'aime aussi." Répondit Steve en saisissant sa main de chair. Il la posa sur son propre entrejambe et poursuivit : "Et tu sais, si tu t'occupais un peu de moi là, tout de suite, je t'aimerais encore biiieennn plus et---quoi ?! qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!"

Buck fixait le mur derrière Steve, l'air embarrassé.

Steve tourna vivement la tête.

Vision était là, debout. La mâchoire pendante.


	3. Sur le cargo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Warning : sexual content]. Cela faisait un moment qu’ils étaient en vol stationnaire au dessus du cargo a attendre que le ciel soit dégagé de ses nuages pour pouvoir intervenir. Le plan était simple. Steve et Bucky devaient neutraliser les hommes de Batroc depuis les cales du cargo jusqu’à la salle des machines. Mettre hors service les moteurs, puis revenir sur le pont, et traverser les piles de containers le plus discrètement possible pour rejoindre Sam dans la salle de commande. Sam et Wanda, qui ont tous deux la capacité de voler, avaient pour mission de dégager le pont des éclaireurs afin d’éviter la mise en route de l’alarme.

Vision se tenait debout dans le salon de Steve et Bucky l’air incrédule. Après avoir assisté à un spectacle tel que Steve octroyant une gâterie à Bucky sur le sol de leur cuisine, d’aucun se serait simplement confondu en excuses avant de filer, honteux et sincèrement désolé. D’aucun sauf Vision. Non, au lieu de ça, l’humanoïde restait strictement impassible et de sa voix monotone, tandis que Steve terminait d’enfiler son T-Shirt avant de s’assoir dans le canapé aux côtés de Buck, dit simplement :

_ “Statistiquement, il y avait effectivement de hautes probabilités pour que vous choisissiez l’accouplement homosexuel. Le rapport buccogénital étant souvent pratiqué dans les couples de tous genres, je ne suis guère surpris par le choix de cette performance...”

Le malaise. Le malaise était plus que palpable. 

Buck laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains -- s’il avait pu  _ mourir  _ de honte. Il ne voulait même pas savoir depuis combien de temps Vision avait été là.

Steve ferma les yeux en soupirant longuement. Il frotta son visage à deux mains -- peut-être aussi pour cacher le rose de ses joues qui s’empourpraient --  puis se redressa et sourit pour se donner une contenance et demanda le plus gentiment possible : 

_ “Vision, ne t’a-t-on pas déjà demandé de faire attention à emprunter les portes ? On n’entre pas comme ça chez les gens. Tu as violé notre intimité….” 

_ “Mais je suis passé par la porte.” Répliqua-t-il de sa voix placide, l’air perplexe.

_ “Dans  _ ‘Emprunter les portes _ ’” Marmonna Bucky. “Il faut entendre ‘ _ frapper, attendre une réponse puis entrer en ouvrant ladite porte _ ”... Pas la traverser ! ” 

_ “J’ai sonné en bas, le gardien de l’immeuble m’a ouvert.” Poursuivi Vision, persuadé de sa bonne foi.

_ “A  _ Toutes  _ les portes, Vision...” Ajouta Steve.

_ “Oh !”. Vision cligna trois fois des yeux, puis s’excusa. “Pardonnez-moi dans ce cas, je… ferais le nécessaire la prochaine fois.”

Il avait l’air sincèrement désolé et Steve échangea un regard gêné avec Buck qui avait enfin relevé la tête. Ce dernier avait envie d’un café, mais ce n’était définitivement pas une bonne idée de faire revenir Vision dans la cuisine car il était clairement capable de mentionner à nouveau “ _ leur choix de pratiquer un rapport bucco-génital _ ” et il eut la chair de poule rien qu’à l’idée d’entendre une nouvelle fois Vis réciter d’étranges statistiques sur leur vie sexuelle. Au lieu de ça, il s'intéressa plutôt à la raison de cette présence impromptue. 

_”Hem, passons. Il y a une raison particulière à ta venue ?!” demanda-t-il.

_ “Wanda m’envoie vous chercher, Monsieur Barnes. Elle vous attend au complexe.”

_ “Mais... nous n’avions pas de séance prévue aujourd’hui.” s’étonna Buck.

_ “La nuit dernière fut très agitée, Wanda pense avoir trouvé une façon de… vous aider.”

Bucky compris immédiatement et se demanda vaguement si Wanda avait confié son  _ problème  _ à Vision. Bien qu’il regrettait qu’elle n’ai pas simplement pris son téléphone pour lui demander de venir -- au lieu d’envoyer Vision -- si Wanda improvisait une séance, c’est qu’elle avait quelque chose de sérieux en tête et Buck ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer à côté. 

Il aurait aimé embrasser Steve avant de partir, mais la présence de Vision -- même s’il avait assisté à pire, du coup -- le stoppa dans son élan. Au lieu de ça, il attrapa les clés de sa moto et lui lança en souriant :

_ “Et arrête de jouer avec le syphon de la cuisine Joe le Bricolo, appelle un plombier !” 

Buck esquiva le projectile -- une boule de vieux chiffons souillés -- que Steve lui lança à la figure en riant, puis quitta l’appartement.

Durant le trajet, il ne pu s’empêcher de regarder Vision et de se sentir extrêmement gêné. Il les avait  _ vu  _ lui et Steve. Comment cet esprit de synthézoide pouvait-il interpréter leur relation ? Il entretenait lui-même des rapports très intimes avec Wanda, mais avait-il réellement conscience de ce qu’était l’amour ? Et puis il n’avait pas eu l’air très surpris de les voir faire ces choses… Buck sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Jusqu’ici, Wanda était la seule à savoir  _ officiellement  _ que Captain America fricotait avec le Soldat de l’Hiver. Il avait en quelque sorte été obligé de lui confier ce secret puisque c’est grâce à ça qu’ils réussissaient à modifier ses souvenirs.

En effet, durant le processus des séances tests pour calmer ses cauchemars, il avait fallu décider de  _ comment  _ les améliorer car la jeune femme ne pouvait pas simplement les supprimer. Elle avait donc suggéré de les transformer en y ajoutant une notion agréable…

Dans l’un de ses cauchemars par exemple, Bucky était pieds et mains liés dans une minuscule cage, elle-même située dans un immense entrepôt désaffecté. Cette-fois là, se souvenait-il, il avait été l’esclave sexuel du STRIKE sur le thème du sadomasochisme, et Brock Rumlow, commandant en charge de l’équipe, s’était fait sacrément plaisir. C’était l’un des pires souvenirs de Buck parce qu’il se rappelait chaque sensation. L’humiliation et le plaisir aussi. Le plus difficile était de revoir Rumlow, de voir ce sale type en particulier lui faire ces choses… Wanda avait donc suggéré de remplacer la personne -- source principale de son angoisse -- par quelqu’un d’autre pour commencer, et Bucky pensa immédiatement à Steve Rogers bien sûr. Il fut donc plus ou moins obligé de lui avouer qu’il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Une nouvelle qu’elle accueillit par ailleurs, avec beaucoup de bienveillance.

Pour ne rien gâcher, ce test s’est avéré être une réussite totale. Le cauchemar était alors devenu simplement un rêve érotique disons,  _ classique _ , et finissait par se dissiper avec le temps. Une solution de guérison à long terme qui alliait l’utile à l'agréable en somme.

Avant de passer les portes de la base, Buck marqua tout de même une pause pour s’adresser à Vision sans toutefois se retourner. Il était bien trop embarrassé pour oser le regarder en face : 

_ “Vision, est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux te demander de rester discret au sujet de… Steve et moi ?”

_ “Au sujet de la fellation ?”

Un frisson parcouru l’échine de Buck. Vision n’avait absolument aucun tacte. Il inspira un grand coup, expira lentement et marqua une brève pause avant de reprendre :

_ “Oui, au sujet de… ce que tu as vu et… de ce que ça implique. De  _ tout _ ce que ça implique.”

_ “Oh. Je serais, à ce sujet, aussi muet qu’une tombe, Monsieur Barnes.” Promit-il.

_ “Je te remercie.” Termina Buck, passant enfin les grandes portes.

Vision avait toujours des difficultés à comprendre la nécessité de passer par les portes pour respecter l’intimité de son entourage, et même si Buck ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Vision s’acharnait à l’appeler  _ Monsieur Barnes _ au lieu de Bucky, il savait toutefois qu’il pouvait avoir confiance dans son silence. Vision savait taire certains sujets lorsqu’on le lui demandait clairement.  

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignaient Wanda dans ses appartements. La jeune femme était très enthousiaste et accueillit Buck avec un grand sourire.

_ “Salut Bucky ! ” Chantonna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers l’homme bionique. “ Merci beaucoup Vis, tu peux nous laisser maintenant !” 

Elle l’embrassa tendrement sur la joue et Buck cru percevoir le rose monter aux joues d’apparences humaines de Vision et il se demanda vaguement s’ils pouvaient avoir des rapports sexuels eux aussi -- si c’était le cas, comment... ? -- Surpris d’avoir eu cette pensée pour le moins déplacée, il chassa rapidement cette image de son esprit et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

_”Tu voulais me voir ?”

_ “Oui, viens !” Dit-elle en lui faisant signe de s’installer avec elle sur son lit.

Comme les séances étaient à chaque fois assez longues, et afin qu’elles soient le plus agréables possible, ils les faisaient dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Sur son lit plus précisément. Elle s'asseyait systématiquement en tailleur le plus haut possible sur le lit, et Buck venait s’allonger sur le dos, la tête confortablement posée sur l’oreiller que la jeune femme avait préalablement mit sur ses jambes.

_”Je pense avoir compris comment procéder concernant “ _ Rabotn--- _ Oups !! J’ai failli le dire !!” S’interrompit-elle brusquement, en posant les deux mains sur sa bouche. 

_ “C’est pas grave !” Répondit Buck en riant franchement. Il posa la tête sur l’oreiller et poursuivit, taquin : “Tu aurais juste été obligée de me faire l’amour jusqu’à ce que je m’évanouisse de plaisir, mais à part ça…” 

_ “Tu es bête !” Elle lui assena une petite tape sur le front en riant à son tour. “Bref, pour  _ le mot _ , hier soir j’ai étudié quelques bouquins et il me semble avoir compris quelques petites choses…”

Bucky se demanda brièvement comment Vision, un être quasiment omnipotent, pouvait-il considérer qu’ _ étudier quelques bouquins _ pouvait être synonyme de  _ nuit agitée _ .

_”...Il semblerait que ce mot ait été implanté dans ta mémoire à long terme. Note que dans ta mémoire à long terme, il y a des sorte de cases pour ranger proprement les choses essentielles à ton bon fonctionnement et dans ces cases sont rangées les choses dont tu n’as pas besoin tous les jours, mais qui s’activent dès que c’est nécessaire!”

Devant l’air perplexe de Buck, elle continua :

_”Un exemple simple avec l’apprentissage du vélo : il arrive qu’une personne ne monte pas sur un vélo pendant plusieurs années. Après quoi, elle se persuade qu’elle a oublié comment faire, mais dès l’instant où elle grimpe à nouveau dessus c’est reparti comme en quarante---pardonnes-moi l’expression !”

_ “Mmh okay !” Rit Buck toujours incrédule.

_ “C’est ce qui me permet de penser que ce mot est rangé quelque part dans ta mémoire à long terme et que le déclencheur ce n’est pas d’avoir un vélo sous les fesses, mais juste d’entendre ce vilain mot !”

_ “Logique, en effet !”

_ “La bonne nouvelle, c’est que ça signifie qu’on peut le localiser. La mauvaise... c’est que comme il t’as été implanté assez violemment, j’ai bien peur que pour le retirer je sois obligée de provoquer le même genre de décharges…” Termina-t-elle avec une moue désolée.

Buck inspira un grand coup, il s’était bien douté que ce serait complexe et douloureux, mais il était trop reconnaissant envers Wanda pour lui en vouloir d’être honnête.

_”Ne t’en fais pas pour moi, j’ai la peau dure !” Rassura-t-il avec un clin d’oeil.

_ “Pour aujourd’hui, on va se concentrer sur la localisation du mot et si on a le temps, j'essaierai de l’enfermer dans un genre de catalyseur. Ce sera une très longue séance et je ne voudrais pas te mettre HS alors qu’une belle soirée nous attends tous chez les Stark ce soir, donc on s’arrête quand tu veux.”.

Buck leva un sourcil, surpris. F*ck, il avait oublié... Il soupira consterné, il était juste tellement mal à l’aise dans ces soirées… Wanda lui sourit, posa délicatement ses mains sur ses tempes et inspira un grand coup : 

_”Allé ! On se détend, on respire et… C’est parti !”

La séance fut si longue qu’ils ne terminèrent qu’en toute fin d’après-midi, laissant juste assez de temps à Bucky pour rentrer se préparer avant de rejoindre Steve chez les Stark. Heureusement, la séance -- imprévue -- du jour avait été plus douce que toutes les précédentes et il était même presque sûr de pouvoir dire qu’il s’était endormi pendant cette session. Il se sentait bizarrement reposé.

Et ça faisait une éternité qu’il ne s’était pas sentit aussi… frais.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooo

 

 

_”Haa~... Attends, Steve~... quelqu’un pourrait--” Balbutiait Buck tandis que la langue de Steve glissait le long de son cou. “Tu.. Haaaa~....” 

Steve atteignit le lobe de son oreille et le suçota doucement. Il se permit au passage de glisser une main dans le col de la chemise qu’il venait partiellement de déboutonner. Buck, qui était assis à cheval sur ses cuisses, frissonna.

_ “Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu m’allumes dans les pires endroits ?” Ronchonna Bucky. “Tu vois bien que ce n’est pas le moment...”

_ “Je n’ai pas l’impression de rencontrer beaucoup de résistance de ta part.” Rétorqua Steve avec un rictus entendu.

_ “Enfoiré…” Souffla Buck avant de l’embrasser à pleine bouche.

Steve n’avait pas tord. Il ronchonnait mais ne faisait pas beaucoup d’effort pour le repousser non plus. Enfermés dans les toilettes de l’étage depuis plus d’un quart d’heure déjà, ils se bécotaient, assit sur la lunette des toilettes, chez Tony et Pepper Stark.

Tony faisait son maximum pour réunir l’ensemble des Avengers au moins une fois chaque année. Un bel exploit compte tenu des localités et emploi du temps très chargés des uns et des autres. Et c’était chouette de retrouver tout le monde pour une soirée de retrouvailles, mais socialiser était devenu difficile pour Bucky. 

Autant dans les années quarante c’était son truc. Il avait la tchatche, il pouvait aborder n’importe qui avec aisance et lancer des conversations sans difficulté. Aujourd’hui en revanche, dans ce monde moderne qu’il aimait mais qu’il ne maîtrise pas du tout, il avait perdu toute confiance en lui et se contentait le plus souvent de rester accoudé au bar. De là, il pouvait assister à ces scènes surréalistes qu’il adorait.

Rocket par exemple, un animal qui _parle_!! Toujours accompagné de _son arbre vivant_ “Groot”, c’était fascinant de les voir évoluer au milieu des autres. Personne ne se surprenait plus de voir ce raton laveur parler, et tout le monde riait joyeusement à ses blagues de super-héro/voleur/poseur de bombes. Et puis Thor, le Dieu du tonnerre -- un _Dieu_  bon sang \-- c’était drôle de le voir passer la plupart de ces soirées à débattre avec Tony pour savoir lequel des deux avait la compagne la plus intelligente. Le plus souvent, ils étaient d’ailleurs interrompu par Shuri qui, toute jeune fille qu’elle était, adorait parler science et technologie avec Tony. Plus loin, accoudé au même bar que lui, il retrouvait toujours Banner en train de se torturer l’esprit car il estimait toujours ne pas être à la hauteur de Natasha. Ce petit mec, tout timide qui pouvait devenir ce gigantesque fléau vert destructeur… Dieux, humanoïdes, créatures, des femmes, savantes, guerrières, verte et bleue, et puis des êtres humains… Tout ce petit monde qui se côtoyait et se mélangeait en harmonie était désormais _son_ monde. Il adorait ça, ces choses, ces Êtres extraordinaires mais malgré toutes ces années, il avait encore du mal à trouver sa place...

Heureusement, Steve était là lui aussi, pour lui accorder quelques moments de répit. 

Haletant, Buck terminait de déboutonner la chemise blanche immaculée de Steve. La texture de ses lèvres, l’odeur et la douceur de sa peau, son souffle chaud mêlé au sien. Il ne s’en lasserait jamais. La langue toujours plongée dans sa bouche, c’est à deux mains qu’il maintenait la tête du blond, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chevelure dorée et trop bien coiffé de Steve.

_ “Il faut qu’on rejoigne les autres en bas” Souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

_ “Encore un peu…” Répondit Steve d’une voix paresseuse.

Les mains sur ses hanches, Steve le faisait onduler contre lui. Ha~ si seulement ils n’étaient pas dans ces toilettes, là, tout de suite ; Il se sentait terriblement à l’étroit dans son pantalon.

_ “Ca fait une éternité qu’on est là-dedans.” Continua Buck, sans cesser de l’embrasser. “On va leur dire quoi…?”

_ “Et pourquoi pas la vérité ?” Répondit spontanément Steve dans un souffle.

Buck se figea et recula, interdit. Les mains posées sur les biceps de Steve, il le sonda du regard. Il était sérieux.

_ “Qu’on se bécotait dans les toilettes ?!  _ Sérieusement  _ ?! ”

Steve étouffa un rire dans sa main.

_ “Bon d’accord, peut-être pas comme ça !” Lui concéda-t-il

_ “Mouais…”

_ “Plus sérieusement, on n’aurait plus besoin de se cacher dans les toilettes si les autres savaient !”

_ “Dans les toilettes de Tony Stark !! On va vraiment avoir cette conversation dans les  _ toilettes  _ de  _ Tony Stark  _ ?!” 

_ “Bah, ici ou ailleurs…”

_ “Je préfèrerais que ce soit ailleurs…”

_ “Ou bien tu es juste en train d’éluder la question…”

Buck déglutit avec difficulté. Dans le mille.

_ “On n’est pas obligé de se promener main dans la main tu sais, ni de se donner des surnoms idiots.” Steve saisit délicatement son visage entre ses mains. “Mais admet que tout serait beaucoup plus simple si--”

_ TOC TOC TOC _

D’un seul mouvement, Steve et Buck sursautèrent. De l’autre côté de la porte, la voix de Tony Stark les interpella :

_ “ _ Bon, c’est bientôt fini le remake de Brokeback Mountain, là-dedans ?!! Vous vivez ensemble, vous passez chaque heure, chaque minute de vos vies ensemble  !! On sait TOUS que vous couchez ensemble et on s’en tape !! Maintenant si vous pouviez faire une pause dans le bécotage pour rejoindre la fête, les gars, ça serait sympa pour tout le monde !! _ ”

Comme les pas de Tony s’éloignaient dans le couloir, les deux hommes restaient figé de stupeur. Buck semblait statufié et Steve ne pu s’empêcher de sourire devant son air idiot. Il haussa les épaules et le souleva par les hanches en riant :

_”Bon ben, la question ne se pose plus on dirait…”

Décidément, c’était la journée de la honte, pensa Bucky.

Après ça, plutôt que de passer la soirée accoudé au bar, il la passa à éviter à tout prix Tony Stark. Il retrouva Shuri et engagea la conversation avec la jeune femme, sachant que Tony lui-même essaierait de l’éviter  _ elle _ , fatigué de se faire humilier quand il s’agissait d’aborder ses dernières trouvailles technologiques. Elle était très douée pour son âge, beaucoup trop pour l’égo du multi-milliardaire.

Steve, encore amusé par l’intervention de Tony, décida de laisser Buck se débrouiller et d’aller prendre l’air quelques minutes sur l’un des balcons. Il y a retrouva Natasha. 

_ “Alors comme ça vous étiez à ce point persuadé que personne ne savait ?” souria-t-elle.

Steve sourit et la bouscula gentiment avec l’épaule avant de s’accouder sur le rebord du balcon, le regard fixé sur la lune, l’air contemplatif.

_ “Wanda m’a dit que les séances avec Bucky se passaient bien. Elle me paraissait très confiante.” Commença la jeune femme dont les cheveux désormais blond ondulaient sous la légère brise. “Et très enthousiaste, aussi !”

_ “Oui, je suis confiant moi aussi. Il a beaucoup changé grâce à elle. Ses nuits sont moins agitées et il est--comment dire ? J’ai parfois l’impression de retrouver le Buck que j’ai connu quand nous étions jeunes...”

Le sourire nostalgique qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de Steve s’effaça presque aussitôt.

_ “Je l’aime tellement Nat, et j’ai sans cesse l’impression qu’il ne me croit pas. Je m’accroche comme un diable mais… je ne sais plus quoi faire.” Avoua-t-il avec tristesse.

La jeune femme posa une main rassurante sur son bras et lui dit simplement :

_ “Laisse faire le temps.”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Depuis l’avancement de ses séances avec Wanda, les cauchemars de Buck se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Dernièrement, elle avait même réussi à placer un de champ de force, autour de la zone qui contenait le mot déclencheur du Soldat de l’Hiver. Ils n’avaient pas pu tester son efficacité, mais l’écrin devait amenuiser le déclenchement en cas d’accident. 

Rassuré par la diminution des risques, Buck accepta finalement de reprendre la mission d’interception du cargo et la semaine qui suivait, ils partaient comme prévu, direction les  Eaux Territoriales Européenne pour intercepter Batrok et l’empêcher d’atteindre son objectif : faire passer une énorme cargaison d’armement jusqu’en Russie. 

_ “On se retrouve dans la salle de commande !” Cria Sam avant de s’élancer dans le vide, suivi de Wanda qui s’envola gracieusement derrière lui.

A bord du Quinjet, Steve et Buck échangèrent un regard confiant en attendant que Wanda soit posée sur le pont et en sécurité.

Cela faisait un moment qu’ils étaient en vol stationnaire au dessus du cargo a attendre que le ciel soit dégagé de ses nuages pour pouvoir intervenir. Le plan était simple. Steve et Bucky devaient neutraliser les hommes de Batroc depuis les cales du cargo jusqu’à la salle des machines. Mettre hors service les moteurs, puis revenir sur le pont, et traverser les piles de containers le plus discrètement possible pour rejoindre Sam dans la salle de commande. Sam et Wanda, qui ont tous deux la capacité de voler, avaient pour mission de dégager le pont des éclaireurs afin d’éviter la mise en route de l’alarme.

Steve activa le pilote automatique du Quinjet. Puis sauta, suivi de près par Bucky. Ils descendaient à très grande vitesse et, alors qu’ils n’étaient plus qu’à quelques mètres de plonger pieds en avant dans l’eau, furent interceptés par  Wanda qui les posa gracieusement -- et surtout discrètement -- sur le pont du bateau. Ils la remercièrent silencieusement puis, sans perdre de temps, sautèrent par-dessus bord pour s’engouffrer dans le premier hublot. Au programme : atteindre les cales le plus vite possible.

Derrière Wanda, Sam plongea pour esquiver les premiers tirs d’éclaireurs et riposta tandis que la jeune femme projeta le second mercenaire dans l’océan d’un unique geste de la main. La seconde d’après, elle s’éleva dans les airs.

_ “Je m’occupe de l’autre côté !!” Annonça-t-elle à Sam.

_ “Compris” Répondit-il. Un bond plus tard, il était lui aussi dans les airs, et envoya Redwing scanner les containers.

A l’étage du dessous, Steve et Buck parcouraient les couloirs à pleine vitesse. Un coup de pied retourné par ici, une pirouette par là et bien vite ils avaient débarrassé les cales de tous ces sbires. 

_ “C’est bizarre. Je m’attendais à rencontrer plus de résistance !!”

Suspicieux, Steve défonça le mécanisme de fermeture de la porte blindé qui ouvrait la salle des machines à l’aide de son bouclier. Lorsque la porte s’ouvrit enfin, ils se figèrent :

_ “Qu’est-ce que--- ?” Commença Buck.

_ “Bordel !!” Jura Steve.

Devant eux, englobant tous les pistons du moteur principal du navire, un minuteur et une tonne d’explosif. Pour faire simple : ce bateau était une gigantesque bombe.

_ “C’est un piège, tu crois ?!” S’aventura Buck.

Steve acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

_ “Il faut filer d’ici, en vitesse !!”

A peine Steve eut-il terminé sa phrase que l’alarme retentit. D’un bond, Bucky rejoignit Steve et de nouveau les voilà qui s’élançaient dans les couloirs étroits des cales. Ils atteignaient les marches qui leur permettraient de rejoindre le pont quand soudain, derrière eux, une première détonation.

Buck fut projeté sur le côté. Steve se retourna, de la fumée envahissait le couloir. Il se précipita vers son ami, l’aida à se relever et ensemble ils s’extirpèrent jusqu’à la sortie.

Sonné, Buck reprenait ses esprits et aperçu une silhouette dans l’épaisse fumée blanche. Ce n’était pas les explosifs mais Batroc qui, derrière eux, avait envoyé une grenade. En un rien de temps, la silhouette du mercenaire français surgit et avant même que Buck puisse réagir, il avait déjà assommé Steve qui s’écroulait sous un premier coup de pied, en pleine tête. Son bouclier fut projeté sur les containers à côté de Buck. Tandis que Steve se relevait avec difficulté, Buck ramassa le bouclier et se rua sur Batroc. Steve hurla soudain :

_ “NON !!”

Buck se stoppa net dans sa course.

_ “Va aux commandes !! Il faut prévenir les autres !!!” Lui indiqua-t-il.

Tout à coup, une nouvelle détonation retentit derrière eux. Steve profita de la confusion pour se jeter sur Batroc. Il le fit tituber et lui envoya un coups de poing en pleine face, puis le saisit par les épaules et s’acharna à coups de genoux dans le ventre.

Buck fit un demi-tour express pour aller en direction de la salle de commande mais fut intercepté par deux sbires. Il en assomma un à coup de coude tandis que l’autre le prenait à revers. Il se débattit quelques secondes pour se défaire de la poigne de son opposant qui tentait de l’étrangler par derrière avec ses bras, puis il le fit basculer par dessus sa tête. L’autre s’écrasa à ses pieds et Buck l’acheva d’un violent coup de poing de métal en pleine face. Une nouvelle détonation retentit au loin et cette fois il perçu un hurlement aigu. Wanda.

Au dessus de leur tête, Sam récupérait Redwing et leur cria :

_”Les containers sont vides, c’est un coup monté !! Il faut se tirer d’ici, je m’occupe de Wanda !! ”

Steve vit Sam foncer en direction de la jeune femme, toutes ailes déployées, puis il baissa rageusement les yeux sur Batroc qui était à genoux devant lui et hurla :

_ “QU’EST-CE QUE CA SIGNIFIE ?!?” 

Il secoua sans ménagement le truand qui ricanait grassement.

_ “Trop tard…” Goguenard, le visage en sang, il appuya sur le bouton du détonateur qu’il tenait, poing fermé devant lui, et s'étouffa de rire dans son propre sang.

Buck entendit un clic dans le container juste derrière lui. Il tourna vivement la tête, son regard croisa celui de Steve et dans un vacarme assourdissant, tous les containers explosèrent, les uns après les autres.

Le souffle de l’explosion éjecta Bucky par dessus bord avec une violence inouïe. Comme s’il vivait cette scène au ralenti, Steve se vit lâcher le col de Batroc qui hurlait des choses incompréhensibles et eut juste le temps de se s’élancer vers Buck pour le suivre dans sa chute. Tous deux disparurent dans les eaux sombres de l’océan tandis que le bateau s’embrasait

De longues minutes plus tard, Sam et Wanda assistaient au désastre depuis le Quinjet. 

_ “Il faut les retrouver !” Fulminait Sam. Il envoya Redwing scanner la surface de l’eau.

_ “On va les retrouver…” Murmura Wanda, encore sous le choc.

En dessous du Quinjet, une épaisse colonne de fumée noire se dégageait du navire qui n’était plus qu’un brasier gigantesque.

 

 

oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooo

 

 

Après de longues, longues minutes d’efforts intenses à nager dans le noir tout en maintenant la tête de Bucky hors de l’eau, Steve atteignait enfin les quais d’un vieux port industriel. Il hissa Buck hors de l’eau à la force des bras et grimpa à son tour avant de s’effondrer à côté de lui, à bout de souffle. 

Trempé jusqu’aux os et frigorifié, il décida de se débarrasser du plus lourd de son équipement qui était imbibé d’eau afin de s’alléger un peu. Aux aguets, il enleva son casque de Captain America et le jeta sur le côté, puis entreprit de défaire la ceinture de son uniforme tout en essayant d’identifier l’endroit. Malheureusement, la lune était si bien cachée derrière les nuages que sa faible lueur ne lui permettait pas de distinguer suffisamment de détails. Quelques vieux containers industriels rouillés, des lampadaires clignotants… Et pas une âme qui vive à l’horizon. Un vieux port pour sûr.

Au loin, il arrivait toutefois à distinguer les flammes qui s’échappaient du cargo. Le Quinjet en revanche, avait disparu.

Enfin libéré de tout son attirail, c’est vêtu de son t-shirt et pantalon de treillis qu’il s’approcha de Bucky qui toussait toujours afin de le libérer un peu à son tour. Sur le cargo,le pauvre avait pris l’explosion de plein fouet. Heureusement, il avait le bouclier à ce moment-là, ce qui avait limité les dégâts. A cette pensée, un rapide coup d’oeil autour de lui lui fit réaliser que ce dernier était perdu… Bof, il y repenserait plus tard, pour le moment, Buck lui semblait être dans un sale état.

_ “Bucky…” Appela-t-il doucement en essayant de défaire son gilet.

Bucky gémit douloureusement. Steve retira immédiatement ses mains. 

_ “Tu es blessé quelque part ?!”

Le souffle court, Buck semblait incapable de répondre et tremblait de tout son corps. Steve se mit à chercher une blessure, tâtant délicatement mais le plus vite possible chaque parcelle de son corps. Cependant, il ne trouva rien du tout et tout ce qu’il parvint à provoquer, c’était davantage de gémissements et une respiration encore plus saccadée. Ne trouvant rien, désemparé, il se redressa et décida de le tirer vers le container le plus proche pour l’y adosser. Inquiet, il saisit son visage rosie par le froid :

_ “Bucky ?!” Décontenancé par son regard vitreux. “Bucky, est-ce que tu m’entends ?!”

La main froide de Buck se referma soudain sur sa nuque.

_ “Froid…” Souffla-t-il pour seule réponse.

La seconde d’après, ses lèvres gelées s’écrasèrent sur les siennes. Confus, Steve resta quelques instants immobile, puis le repoussa doucement. Il aurait bien prolongé le baiser, mais le moment étant vraiment mal choisi.

Comme il reculait, il sentit soudain une poigne de fer le saisir par les hanches pour le retourner brutalement. Son dos frappa la tôle du container. Prit par surprise, il ne put que ravaler son hoquet de surprise et encaisser le choc.

_ “Qu’est-ce qu---?!”

A cheval sur les cuisses de Buck et interrompu par la langue avide qui reprenait déjà possession de sa bouche, Steve ne pu terminer sa phrase. Les mains tremblantes du brun étaient sur lui, fébriles. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer et frissonna malgré lui à leurs contacts. 

Puis Buck sembla décider que le t-shirt de Steve le gênait, alors il le saisit par le col et d’un seul geste, le déchira. Steve sentit l’excitation le gagner et le sang affluer vers le bas de son corps. C’était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Où trop bon, il ne savait plus trop… L‘idée de protester lui traversa l’esprit, mais Buck rendait difficile pour lui de lutter contre ses propres pulsions.

Trempé, gémissant et haletant, Buck s’acharnait bientôt à se défaire de son propre uniforme tout en maintenant Steve de sa main de métal, contre le container. D’un premier geste, il se débarrassa de son gilet bleu matelassé, d’un autre il se défit du t-shirt à manches longues, puis de sa ceinture avant de reprendre possession de la bouche de Steve.

Étourdi par leurs baisers, Steve compris toutefois que Buck n’avait pas du tout l’intention de s’arrêter à quelques baisers. Certes, des deux hommes, il était celui qui initiait le plus souvent les moments de “câlins”, mais un éclair de lucidité lui fit remettre en question l’initiative du brun à cet instant. Après tout, ils venaient de survivre à l’explosion d’un bateau  _ et  _ à une noyade : 

_ “Là, maintenant ? Tu es sûr ?”

Pour seule réponse, Buck saisit sa main et la posa sur la bosse de son pantalon. Oui. de toute évidence, Buck était sûr et Steve eu un peu de mal à croire à ce qu’ils étaient sur le point de faire, là, dehors. Peut-être était-ce dû au rush d’adrénaline provoqué par les combats, ou l’explosion... Il n’aurait pas su en donner la véritable raison, et tout ceci lui semblait bien trop intense.

Soudain, sans ménagement, Buck le souleva pour le relever et le plaquer violemment contre le container tout en maintenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête à l’aide de sa main de métal, comme pour l’empêcher de lutter.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois et Buck fit tomber le pantalon d’uniforme de Steve sur ses chevilles avec une facilité déconcertante. Il le débarrassa des restes du t-shirt qu’il avait précédemment déchiré et se colla tout contre le corps parfait de Captain America, lâcha ses poignets, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et les fit remonter le long de ses flancs. Steve se liquéfiait sous ses mains rugueuses et fermes qui le caressaient frénétiquement, avec envie, avec passion et il ne put retenir un gémissement quand il sentit la main de chair descendre jusqu’à son sexe. Buck l’empoigna et amorça un très lent mouvement de va et vient. 

Steve se sentit lâcher prise et rejeta la tête en arrière, se délectant de toutes ces sensations ; la tôle froide dans son dos, le souffle chaud de Buck dans son cou, la main qui s’occupait de lui. Bien sûr qu’il aurait pu se libérer, et bien sûr qu’il aurait  _ dû  _ se libérer, le repousser, l’empêcher de faire ces choses, mais tout ça était trop bon. Juste. Trop bon... 

Il sursauta quand il sentit ses dents se planter dans son cou et quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce ne fut que pour apercevoir les cheveux noirs disparaître devant lui. Steve expira avec difficulté lorsqu’il vit Buck à genoux devant lui. Ses mains sur ses hanches, le regard fixe sur l’érection de Steve et il le regardait avec appétit. Il planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens, ouvrit grand la bouche, langue dehors, puis saisit ses mains pour les poser sur ses cheveux.

_ “Baises-moi.” Exigea-t-il d’une voix rauque

Traversé par un électrochoc, quelque chose explosa dans les méandres de la conscience de Captain America qui n’avait désormais plus la moindre envie de culpabiliser. Il voulait juste le baiser. Baiser Bucky,  _ son  _ Bucky, là, maintenant. Il prit une profonde inspiration. De sa main gauche il empoigna les cheveux longs, tandis que doucement, à l’aide de son pouce droit, il abaissa doucement son érection de façon à ce qu’elle soit juste posée sur sa langue offerte.

“ _ Baises-moi” _ Ces deux mots résonnaient comme un écho dans sa tête et il se sentit pris de vertiges. “ _ Baises-moi”  _ Il se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir d’y aller trop fort, trop vite ; fit glisser son sexe sur la langue douce et mouillé du brun, toujours en le maintenant avec son pouce, puis le fit remonter jusque dans sa bouche. Puis redescendre. Lentement. Aller après retour, Steve s’enfonçait toujours plus loin, accélérant petit à petit. Et finalement la sensation de buter contre le fond de cette gorge offerte lui fit perdre les pédales. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour saisir la tête de Buck à deux mains et lui baiser littéralement la bouche.

En dessous de lui, le Soldat de l’Hiver se masturbait furieusement, une main sur le sexe, l’autre sur son propre anus qu’il massait frénétiquement. La débauche dans toute sa splendeur. Steve avait bien compris que ce Bucky là n’était pas  _ son  _ Bucky. Que d’une quelconque manière, le Soldat de l’Hiver avait été “ _ activé _ ”... Sauf qu’il avait atteint un point de non-retour et qu’il était à présent, incapable de s’arrêter. Et puis de toute façon, en l’état, Bucky ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

Il était sur le point d’exploser quand Buck lui saisit les mains pour le stopper dans sa fougue. Lorsqu’il se retira, un filet de salive reliait le bout de sa langue au sexe tumescent de Steve qui aurait pu jouir à cette image seule. Puis Buck se releva et lui tourna le dos. Il se colla tout contre le torse de Steve et s’arc-bouta de façon à ce que le membre de Steve se glisse entre les joues de ses fesses. 

Désormais prisonnier entre Buck en le container, le blond gémit de détresse -- ou d’impatience -- lorsqu’il sentit les fesses musclées se contracter autour de lui. “ _ Baises-moi”  _ Il passa ses bras autour de son torse et le serra fermement contre lui, son érection se frayant naturellement un chemin jusqu’à son intimité la plus fragile. Bucky se cambra, fébrile. Il se frottait en gémissant impatiemment contre cet organe qu’il voulait plus que jamais sentir en lui. Il s'agrippa aux hanches de Steve derrière lui et bougea de manière à positionner de lui-même la chair tendre de son anus contre la tête de son sexe.

Steve se crispa comme il sentait Buck s’empaler sur lui. Il était serré et brûlant. C’était presque douloureux de le sentir aussi étroit. Et le Soldat de l’Hiver haletait, de toute évidence l’intrusion lui était douloureuse également, mais il ne s’arrêtait pas pour autant. Le dos plaqué contre le torse de Steve, d’une main il maintenait son sexe, de l’autre il maintenant une fesse pour simplifier la manoeuvre. C’est lui qui menait la barque. Il allait et venait par petits accoups, s’empalant toujours un peu plus loin et un long râle lui échappa quand il atteint enfin la base de son sexe.

Il resta un moment comme ça, sa chair brûlante pulsant autour de Steve qui ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand il le sentit  _ enfin  _ bouger lentement sur lui. 

Les gémissements de Buck résonnaient dans la nuit tandis qu’il accélérait progressivement le mouvement et bientôt, Steve n’y tenant plus, décida que c'en était assez. D’un geste rapide et habile, sans quitter l’antre brûlante, il le fit pivoter de façon à ce que ce soit lui qui soit désormais plaqué face contre la tôle froide, mains à plat sur le métal et Buck poussa un sanglot de plaisir quand Steve entreprit de le pénétrer brutalement. Sauvagement. Une main posée sur ses pectoraux le maintenait contre lui tandis que l’autre caressait son érection. Leurs cris et les bruits de leur peau qui claquent résonnaient sur les quais. De temps en temps, même la lune s’aventurait à jeter un oeil timide à leurs ébats, baignant le couple de sa douce lueur bleutée.

Soudain, Steve saisit Buck par les cheveux pour le forcer à tourner la tête vers lui, il se pencha et l’embrassa à pleine bouche comme il laissa l’extase le submerger. Un dernier coup de rein et il s’immobilisa au plus profond de Buck pour y jouir violemment. Ce dernier sentit le sexe de Steve pulser à l’intérieur de lui, une fois, deux fois, puis un liquide chaud l’envahit. Secoué de soubresauts, un râle guttural lui échappa tandis qu’il jouissait à son tour. A bout de souffle, les deux hommes restèrent un instant comme ça, silencieux, savourant les derniers vestiges de l’orgasme qu’ils venaient d’atteindre.

Buck avait l’air vidé, le visage posé contre le froid de la tôle, il cherchait son souffle. Steve avait posé son front contre le cou de Buck et respirait doucement le parfum de ses cheveux. Il était sur le point de se retirer quand il sentit la main de Buck sur sa hanche le retenir :

_ “Non !”

_ “Hein ?”

La main de Buck l’empêcha de se retirer.

_ “Encore…” Ordonna-t-il. “Baises-moi, encore.”

Plaquant de nouveau son dos contre le torse de Steve, Buck entreprit de bouger ses hanches en resserrant les muscles de son anus pour le stimuler et malgré lui, Steve se sentit à nouveau durcir. Il se souvint alors qu’ils étaient tous deux des  _ surhommes  _ et que leur condition leur permettait de récupérer  _ bien  _ plus vite que la normale. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour céder.

Cette nuit-là, Steve perdu le compte du nombre de rounds que Buck avait réclamé avant de s’évanouir, rassasié. A quatre patte par terre, le visage plaqué au sol, les mains liées dans le dos, contre une pile de caisse un peu plus loin, il l’avait même porté, les pieds en appuie contre un mur, Bucky avait été insatiable et Captain America compris la gravité de ce qu’il avait provoqué en laissant le Soldat de l’Hiver s’exprimer. Il n’aurait jamais dû entrer dans ce jeu mais aveuglé par sa propre libido, il avait refusé d’écouter son bon sens. Steve avait honte de lui. Ce type de comportement ne lui ressemblait pas habituellement.

Vidé de toute son énergie vitale, épuisé, il se sentit sombrer à son tour dans les méandres de l’inconscience.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooo

 

 

Quand Steve ouvrit les yeux, il reconnut l’infirmerie de la base des Avengers. 

Il avait terriblement mal à la tête. Il avait mal partout en fait… Chacun des muscles de son corps le faisait souffrir et un coup d’oeil rapide autour de lui, lui fit constater qu’il était également couvert de bleus. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur l’oreiller et fixa le plafond. Il se rappelait l’explosion, l’échec de leur mission… Et puis soudain, il se rappelait Bucky.

Horrifié, il se redressa vivement dans le lit, tirant au passage sur les fils de perfusions qui étaient encore dans ses bras. Non… Non, non, non… Il n’avait quand même pas… 

Il se sentit soudain nauséeux. 


	4. La fin du cauchemar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Dernier chapitre] [Sexual content] Steve réalisa que ce n’était peut-être pas de la colère qu’il avait lu sur le visage de Natasha, mais peut-être bien de l’angoisse. Elle leur indiqua d’un signe de tête de la suivre jusqu’au hangar numéro 2 et peu après, ils étaient à bord du Quinjet. Pilote automatique en marche, elle les rejoignit à l’arrière et annonça, chagrinée “Bucky a disparu.”

Voilà deux jours que Steve était de repos forcé à l’infirmerie de la base et deux jours qu’il se sentait comme un moins que rien...

Rien. RIEN ne justifiait qu’il ai pu s’octroyer le droit de faire ça à son meilleur ami. Bucky, l’homme qu’il aimait, était sous l’emprise d’une chose qui ne lui permettait pas d’être lucide et Steve lui, avait profité de cette faiblesse. Un bourdonnement permanent brouillait ses pensées, un bourdonnement qui ne laissait qu’une seule information filtrer dans sa conscience : Il l’avait purement et simplement  _ violé. _

Steve se répugnait. Considérant qu’il ne méritait plus sa vie telle qu’elle était, il avait décidé qu’il disparaîtrait dès que l’occasion se présenterait et en attendant de pouvoir mettre son plan d’évasion à exécution, il allait passer le reste de la journée seul dans sa chambre, avec pour seule compagnie, le lourd fardeau de sa culpabilité...

Mais alors qu’il se résignait à demeurer pour toujours l’être vivant le plus répugnant de la planète, un raffut pas possible attira son attention depuis les couloirs. Avant qu’il ai pu distinguer de quoi il s’agissait, la porte de sa chambre s’écrasa contre le mur dans un grand fracas et Natasha Romanoff apparut dans l’encadrement, le toisant de toute sa petite taille.

L’air semblait vibrer autour d’elle et Steve comprenait -- acceptait -- sa colère. Si elle venait pour le tuer, il la laisserait faire...

Apathique, il l’observa faire les quelques enjambées qui la séparaient de lui pour déposer un baluchon sur son lit. D’un ton sans équivoque, elle annonça :

_ “Tu enfiles ça et tu me rejoins dehors. Maintenant.”

Et elle quitta la chambre, sans plus d’explication.

Confus, Steve ouvrit le sac et y découvrit sa tenue de Captain America. Ah… mourir dans sa tenue de super-héro... Oui. De cette manière, elle pourrait faire passer ça pour un accident...

Quelques minutes plus tard il la retrouvait - au téléphone et agitée - dans les couloirs de la base, en compagnie de Wanda.

_ “Steve, il faut qu’on te parle...” Dit Wanda, anxieuse.

Soudain, Steve réalisa que ce n’était peut-être pas de la colère qu’il avait lu sur le visage de Natasha, mais peut-être bien de l’angoisse. Elle leur indiqua d’un signe de tête de la suivre jusqu’au hangar numéro 2 et peu après, ils étaient à bord du Quinjet. Pilote automatique en marche, elle les rejoignit à l’arrière et annonça, chagrinée :

_ “Bucky a disparu.”

Steve sentit son coeur se briser et baissa les yeux. Evidemment qu’il avait voulu disparaître après ce qu’il lui avait fait… Il n’y avait rien d’étonnant à cela. 

Le regard concerné de Nat’ se posa sur Wanda qui jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Elle posa une main sur la sienne pour l’apaiser.

_ “Tout est de ma faute…” Murmura Wanda, désespérée.

Steve, incrédule, fronça les sourcils tandis que son regard allait de l’une à l’autre.

_ “Ne fais pas ça Wanda, tu n’as pas fais exprès…” Rassura Natasha. Puis La blonde se tourna vers Steve. “Il y a eu un problème après l’explosion du bateau…”

Et elle lui raconta. Elle raconta comme après l’explosion du cargo Sam avait envoyé Redwing pour scanner la surface de l’eau et qu’il les avait repéré sur le port seulement après un très long moment, quand Steve sortait Bucky de l’eau. 

Sauf qu’il était déjà trop tard. Lorsque le Quinjet arriva à leur hauteur pour les récupérer, Buck s’était déjà jeté sur Steve. Wanda, qui avait entendu Batroc hurler “ _ rabotnick _ ”, n'eut d’autre choix que de projeter des images dans l’esprit du Soldat de l’Hiver pour le stopper. Des images qui suffiraient à le satisfaire suffisamment pour qu’il s’évanouisse, car comme Bucky le lui avait expliqué, le seul moyen connu de le désactiver c’était de “ _ lui faire l’amour jusqu’à ce qu’il s’évanouisse de plaisir _ ”... Le problème c’est que Wanda, blessée par l’explosion et dans la précipitation de devoir le neutraliser le plus vite possible, n’avait pas maîtrisé son tir... et elle les avait atteint, tous les deux.

Steve se leva subitement une main devant la bouche, et resta un long moment planté là, comme statufié, avant de ravaler un sanglot de soulagement. 

Il n’avait rien fait alors…?   _ Ils  _ n’avaient... rien fait… 

_ “Je suis sincèrement, profondément désolée…” Wanda implorait son pardon et Steve se jeta précipitamment sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

_ “Merci.” Dit-il en resserrant son étreinte autour d’elle. “Merci…”

Abasourdie, Wanda voulu le repousser mais Steve s’accrocha.

_ “P-- Pourquoi ? Non--Ne… me, j’ai…” Balbutia-t-elle. Et puis finalement, elle se laissa aller et fondit en larmes dans ses bras. “Je suis tellement désolée, Steve... A cause de moi, Bucky a disparu !” Sanglota-t-elle. “Je n’ai-- je n’ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que c’était moi… Que ce n’était pas la réalité… Il doit penser qu’il a… Que vous avez… ”

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi. Steve berçant tout doucement Wanda qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans ses bras. Le bourdonnement dans son esprit s’amenuisait petit à petit. Il ne pourrait jamais décrire la force, la puissance avec laquelle il avait été frappé par le soulagement. Certes, dans ce rêve-- ce cauchemar, il avait tout de même profité de la faiblesse de Bucky, mais un rêve reste un rêve. L’inconscient n’a pas les mêmes échelles de valeurs que la conscience et Steve savait faire cette différence ; il avait passé beaucoup de temps à étudier le sujet pour tenter de soulager Buck dans sa période de cauchemars… 

Tandis que l’étau de la culpabilité se relâchait, Steve se sentait pris d’une toute nouvelle détermination. Il allait - devait-- retrouver Buck. Il saisit doucement Wanda par les épaules et planta son regard dans le sien :

_ “Ne t’inquiètes pas, on va le retrouver.” 

_ “On fera tout notre possible !” Approuva Natasha d’un hochement de tête. 

_ “Où était-il la dernière fois que quelqu’un l’a vu ?” Demanda Steve.

Natasha lui expliqua qu’après avoir été rapatriés dans le Quinjet, Steve et Buck avaient tous les deux été amenés à l’infirmerie de la base. Après quelques soins plutôt rapides - aucun des deux n’étant gravement blessé - ils avaient simplement été gardé sous observation et c’est le jour même de leur arrivée que Buck s’était volatilisé.

_ “C’est pour ça que je t’ai sortie de l’infirmerie, tu es le seul qui puisse nous dire par où commencer.”

Steve se sentait redevable envers Natasha de ne pas l’avoir écarté des recherches. Elles auraient pu décider de ne rien lui dire sous prétexte de le préserver mais savaient qu’il était le seul à connaître suffisamment Buck pour avoir une chance de le retrouver.

En colère parce que Stark avait d’abord refusé de les laisser partir -- ce qui expliquait le raffut dans le couloir de l’infirmerie, Natasha avait dû forcer la décision et accepter de faire ces recherches sans que la mission ne soit officiellement du fait des Avengers. Tony estimait que si Buck avait décidé de disparaître, il était dans son bon droit et personne ne pourrait le forcer à revenir s’il ne s’en sentait pas la force.

Sans financement, les jours qui suivirent furent éprouvants pour le trio. Ils avaient dû accélérer le processus de recherche de tous les endroits connus de Buck, et n’avaient malgré tout trouvé aucune trace de lui, nulle part. Le dernier espoir avait résidé au Wakanda et au grand désespoir de Steve, cette brève escale ne leur apporta rien de plus. 

_ “Je suis sincèrement désolé, si le Loup Blanc avait mis un pied sur nos terres, l’information serait montée jusqu’à moi…” Expliquait T’Challa.

Profondément déçus, ils en profitèrent pour se reposer quelques jours avant de se résigner à rentrer définitivement à la base. En tout cas, c’est ce que Natasha et Wanda avaient décidé. Sans financement et sans soutien, elle s’étaient faites une raison. Bucky avait décidé de disparaître et de toute évidence, il ne souhaitait pas être retrouvé. Même Sharon Carter n’avait rien pu faire pour les aider. Considérant que le dossier de  _ James ‘Bucky’ Buchanan Barnes _ était clôt depuis bien longtemps, ils n’avaient rien de plus sur lui dans les archives du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Steve en revanche, avait refusé d’abandonner et décidé de prolonger ses recherches seul, quitte à prendre sur ses économies personnelles. De toute façon, il n’était pas en état de faire autre chose. Des mois durants, il avait vivoté d’hôtel en hôtel, délaissant sa santé et son bien-être pour couvrir un maximum de terrain. Il avait parcouru les états-unis en long, en large et en travers, il était allé en Europe, il avait même poussé ses recherches -- sans trop y croire --  jusqu’en Russie… 

Pour rien.

Dépité, accablé, à cours d’idées et d’argent, Steve se sentait tiraillé entre la volonté de garder l’espoir de retrouver Bucky et l’acceptation de sa défaite. Son coeur se serrait comme il sentait le désespoir le gagner. Le reverrait-il un jour ? Représentait-il si peu à ses yeux pour qu’il l’abandonne ainsi ? Etait-il seulement en vie ?

Après ces longs mois de recherches infructueuses et une résignation douloureuse, Steve rentra finalement à New York et c’est l’odeur de renfermé qui le frappa en premier lorsqu’il passa la porte de l’appartement. Et puis le vide. Cet appartement vide et poussiéreux n’avait pas vu âme qui vive depuis leur départ pour la mission contre Batrok...

Un nuage de poussière s’envola autour de lui lorsqu’il se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre le dossier moelleux, le coeur brisé. Steve se rappela une question que Sam Wilson lui avait posé alors même qu’ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours : 

_ ** T’aurai que l’embarras du choix si tu voulais, qu’est-ce que t’as comme passion ?** _

Et Steve n’avait pas su répondre… Dans la même semaine, Bucky était réapparu dans sa vie et Steve avait réalisé que c’était  _ lui  _ le centre de son monde, sa raison de vivre, d’exister. Sans lui…

Steve poussa un soupir douloureux. Et puis il sentit une présence dans son dos et se retourna vivement. Debout dans l’encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, James Buchanan Barnes le fixait, l’air hagard.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Fouillant méticuleusement dans son sac à dos, il fallut de longues minutes à Bucky pour retrouver les clés de leur appartement. Il avait été très nerveux à l’idée de revenir à New York, à l’idée de confronter Steve après ces longs mois d’absence. Il savait qu’il allait devoir s’expliquer sur ses raisons, expliquer pourquoi ça avait été nécessaires pour lui. Il avait trop longtemps repoussé le temps de la guérison…

Il pénétra dans l’appartement et constata que rien n’avait bougé. Surpris, il ne s’était pas attendu à le trouver complètement déserté. Vu la quantité de poussière, personne n’avait mis les pieds ici depuis bien longtemps, ce qui n'annonçait rien de très bon.

Le voyage avait été long, la gorge sèche, il s’avança vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d’eau qu’il avala d’un seul trait.

Un clicketit attira soudain son attention depuis l’entrée et il éprouva aussitôt un flot d’émotions très diverses. L’angoisse, l’enthousiasme, l'appréhension, l’euphorie… Il entra dans le salon juste à temps pour percevoir le soupir déchirant de Steve qui venait de se laisser tomber dans le canapé et c’est finalement la consternation qui pris le dessus. Son verre d’eau dans une main, son sac à dos dans l’autre, aucun son ne pu sortir de sa bouche quand Steve, qui sembla ressentir sa présence, se retourna brusquement sur le canapé.

Bucky n’en revenait pas du spectacle désolant que lui offrait son meilleur ami. Il n’avait jamais vu Steve dans un tel état de négligence. De profondes cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux gris, ses joues étaient creusées, il n’avait même pas pris la peine de coiffer ses cheveux devenus trop longs, sa barbe n’était qu’un fouillis de poils pas taillés, quant à l’état de ses vêtements… 

L’instant, aussi bref fut-il, sembla durer une éternité. 

Buck stupéfait, ne pu s’empêcher de se demander s’il était responsable de ça. Il comprenait désormais la réaction de Steve quand lui-même s’était laissé aller. Pourquoi il l’avait engueulé. Pourquoi il s'était énervé… De le voir comme ça lui déchirait le coeur.

La suite se passa si vite qu’il fut incapable, en voyant Steve s’approcher d’un pas vif, de prédire s’il allait le frapper ou le prendre dans ses bras. 

Et l’étreinte fut brutale. 

_ “Steve…” Chuchota Buck.

_ “La ferme !” Répondit-il avec des trémolos dans la voix. “Ne dis rien. Ne parle pas.”

Buck obéit et resserra simplement l’étreinte de ses bras sur Steve ; il n’aurait jamais cru provoquer tant de peine. Comment cet individu à l’apparence indestructible pouvait-il sembler si fragile en cet instant ?

 

oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Steve sortait de la douche et attrapa une serviette de toilette pour s’essuyer. Encore confus par les évènements de cette journée, il n’arrivait toujours pas à penser correctement. Il ne savait plus s’il devait être fâché ou soulagé de cette rencontre inopinée. Et s’il avait le droit de ressentir un peu des deux, il ne savait pas du tout comment faire.

Cette douche lui avait fait un bien fou, mais ne lui avait pas permis de remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées… Tout ce temps passé à le chercher partout, absolument  _ partout _ , et il avait simplement suffit qu’il revienne à la maison pour le trouver, là…C’était juste fou.

Après avoir enfilé un t-shirt propre et un bas de pyjama, il eut besoin d’un moment avant de réussir à sortir de la salle de bain. C’est la main tremblante et la peur d’entendre ce que Bucky avait à dire qu’il parvint finalement à ouvrir la porte.

Dans le salon, Buck l’attendait l’air pensif, assis dans le canapé, deux tasses de café fumant posées sur la table basse. Steve s’installa avec appréhension dans le fauteuil juste à côté de lui.

_ “Est-ce qu’on peut discuter ?” Commença le brun, hésitant.

En silence et sans le regarder, Steve attrapa une tasse et souffla sur le breuvage avant d’en siroter une petite gorgée. Puis de but en blanc, le regard fixe sur la fumée de son café, il annonça : 

_ “On n’a rien fait, tu sais.” Il marqua une pause et leva les yeux vers Buck. “Sur les quais…”

_ “Je sais.” Répondit humblement Buck.

_ “Alors, pourquoi ?” 

_ “Parce que je t’aime.” 

Steve eut l’air sidéré et Buck sourit tristement avant de poursuivre, les yeux dans le vague :

_ “A mon réveil -- à l’infirmerie -- je le savais déjà. Instinctivement je savais que ça n’avait pas pu se produire réellement.  Ce…” Il hésita. “Cet  _ incident  _ m’a fait comprendre des choses…” Il posa ses yeux sur un Steve confus. “Ce qu’il faut que tu comprennes, c’est que les semaines avant la mission  _ Batroc  _ ont été extraordinaires pour moi --  _ sincèrement. _ J’ai enfin pris conscience que je ne suis pas seul, que des gens m’aiment pour moi, que personne ne me juge pour ce que j’ai pu être et faire par le passé... Quand je me suis réveillé, quand j’ai réalisé le fiasco qu’avait été cette mission, j’étais convaincu que je devais arrêter d’être lâche. Je devais accepter de me faire aider, de me débarrasser de ce fardeau... Et j’ai appelé Shuri…” Il baissa honteusement la tête, conscient que c’était précisément là la raison de la colère de Steve. “Dans l’heure, elle sautait dans le Faucon Royal pour venir me chercher.”

La mâchoire de Steve se décrocha.

_ “Au Wakanda ? Tu étais au Wakanda ?!”

Buck acquiesça d’un signe de tête, l’air embarrassé.

_ “C’est une plaisanterie ?! T’Challa nous a affirmé que tu n’y étais pas...”

_ “A ma demande…”

Steve tombait des nues et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fallu que ça devienne un secret absolu ? Pourquoi vivre sa guérison comme un patient clandestin ?

_ “J’avais besoin de faire ça seul, Steve” Expliqua Buck, comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées.

_ “Et je ne t’en aurai  _ jamais  _ empêché !!” Se vexa-t-il

_ “Non bien sûr ! Tu aurais même insisté pour venir avec moi, tu m’aurais épaulé, tu aurais été présent, tout le temps…”

Steve admit d’un hochement de tête qu’effectivement, il aurait probablement fait ça.

_ “... et ça aurait pu tout gâcher.”

_ “Je te demande pardon ?!”

_ “Ta présence apaise trop de choses chez moi.” Se justifia Buck. “Je voulais être dans un état le plus  _ juste  _ possible, que le  _ pire  _ se révèle réellement pour être sûr que Shuri puisse… recommencer à travailler, proprement. Sur le vrai, la totalité du problème !”

Il fallut un temps à Steve pour admettre qu’il pouvait être considéré comme un obstacle. En soi, ses explications n’étaient pas dénuées de sens… Mais tout de même, c’était dur.

_ “Bon, d’accord, admettons… Admettons que ma présence sur les lieux aurait pu te gêner… Ca ne justifie pas le silence radio. Tu aurais  _ au moins  _ pu laisser un mot à quelqu’un, indiquer que tout allait bien… ”

Cette fois, Buck sembla hésiter avant de répondre : 

_ “Pour être honnête…Je ne partais pas très optimiste...”

_ “Comment ça… ?”

_ “J’avais… plus ou moins décidé de ne pas revenir du tout, en cas d’échec…” 

Steve ressenti soudain le besoin urgent d’écraser son poing sur ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué. Il se ravisa toutefois, inspirant un grand coup. 

_  “Tu es un idiot.” Dit-il simplement.

_ “Je sais…”

_ “Un véritable idiot…” Répéta-t-il.

_ “Je sais……..”

_ “...”

_ “Je comprendrais que tu m’en veuilles…” Murmura Buck qui baissait la tête l’air coupable.

Steve ne pouvait pas nier l’évidence, il était heureux de retrouver Bucky et de toute évidence, ce dernier n’avait pas pris cette décision par gaîté de coeur. Comment lui en vouloir alors qu’il supportait déjà le poids de sa propre culpabilité ?

La colère retombée, Steve se sentit soudain affecté par le besoin irrépressible de le toucher. Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, l’homme qu’il aimait était à porté de main. A quelques centimètres seulement de lui. Il profita de quelques secondes pour l’observer un peu… mesurer la longueur de ses cheveux bruns, apprécier leur façon d’onduler légèrement ; puis il s’égara en suivant ses épaules solides, la ligne de sa mâchoire, l’arête de son nez et puis il nota la courbe légère de ses lèvres fines… 

Sans le quitter des yeux, Steve avala son café d’un trait, puis posa la tasse sur le rebord de la fenêtre à côté de lui. Tout doucement, il se laissa glisser sur les genoux et s’avança jusqu’à Buck : 

_ “Dis-moi que tu es de retour pour de bon…”

Steve tendit une main vers son visage et avant même qu’il puisse l’atteindre, Buck la saisit et l’embrassa longuement dans la paume. C’est la voix brisée par l’émotion que le brun répondit :

_ “Je suis de retour pour de bon.”

Steve poussa un soupir de soulagement et posa son front contre le sien. Il laissa sa main gauche vagabonder jusqu’à frôler la nuque de Buck qui entremêlait ses doigts à son autre main. Le contraste entre la peau douce de cette nuque et le rugueux de sa paume l’électrisait. Steve s’éloigna de quelques centimètres seulement, puis libéra sa main pour prendre son visage en coupe. Les yeux dans les yeux, il fit remonter ses doigts lentement, très lentement, depuis sa barbe naissante jusque dans ses cheveux qu’il empoigna fermement mais avec douceur et décida que plus jamais il ne laisserait  Bucky disparaître.

Le regard de Steve était si intense que Buck se senti subitement rougir. Il avait l’impression qu’il était sur le point de le manger tout cru. Et il avait  _ envie  _ d’être mangé tout cru. Il avait travaillé si dur pour pouvoir revenir. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment, ce moment où il pourrait à nouveau serrer Steve contre lui. L’embrasser… 

N’y tenant plus, il passa son bras autour de la taille de Steve pour l’attirer contre lui, le serra fort de ses deux bras et sans attendre la permission, l’embrassa fiévreusement. Avec toute la passion de son corps, toute la fureur de son coeur qui battait sourdement dans sa poitrine. Steve sans se faire prier, entrouvrit immédiatement les lèvres afin de permettre à Buck de glisser sa langue à l’intérieur de sa bouche. Dans un gémissement, il s’arqua contre lui et Buck resserra encore plus l’étreinte de son corps contre le sien. Leurs langues se cherchaient et surtout se retrouvaient avec avidité. Cela faisait si longtemps...

A cet instant, il n’était plus question ni de fuir, ni d’en vouloir à qui que ce soit. Il ne restait plus que cette alchimie caractéristique de leur corps retrouvant et répondant instantanément à celui de l’autre.  

Luttant contre ses propres pulsions, Buck dû fournir un effort incroyable pour interrompre ce baiser et contrôler le brasier naissant dans son bas-ventre. 

_ “Je suis désolé Steve...”  

Il attrapa sa main pour l’aider à se relever et Steve retint un hoquet de surprise lorsqu’il le sentit le soulever brusquement. Les bras de Bucky fermement resserrés autour de sa taille, il ne tarda pas à comprendre que c’est dans sa propre chambre que les pas de Buck les menaient. D’abord hébété, la tête baissé sur ce visage déformé par la résolution, Steve sourit tendrement. 

_ “Je t’aime” Dit-il simplement.

Sous l’effet de surprise, Buck trébucha en se prenant le pied dans le tapis de la chambre et manqua de les faire tomber. Déséquilibré, il dû reposer Steve - qui pouffait de rire - pour ne pas s’étaler comme une crêpe.

_ “Ha c’est comme ça…?” Un brin vexé, mais surtout suffisamment joueur pour répondre à la moquerie, Buck lui rendit son sourire et l’air prédateur posa son index sur le creux de la clavicule de Steve pour le pousser et le forcer à reculer.

Steve fit un premier pas, intrigué par ce geste, puis un second, et ce n’est qu’au troisième qu’il sentit son pied butter contre un obstacle. Déstabilisé, il se sentit brusquement basculer en arrière. Dans sa chute, il tenta vainement de se rattraper à Buck et s’écrasa sur son propre lit. Refusant toutefois d’admettre sa défaite, Steve se redressa aussitôt, attrapa Bucky par le col de son t-shirt et l’attira vers lui. Il agit suffisamment vite pour que Buck n’ai pas le temps de réagir et suffisamment fort pour ne rencontrer aucune résistance lorsqu’il en profita pour l’embrasser à nouveau.

L’ancien Soldat de l’Hiver se retrouvait à quatre patte au dessus de Steve et répondait avec ardeur à son baiser. En appuie sur les coudes, et d’un mouvement de hanches habile, Buck parvint à se positionner entre les jambes de Steve qui l’accueillit ardemment, les nouant autour de lui.

_ “Je n’ai aucune intention de m’arrêter cette fois, alors si tu changes d’avis, il vaut mieux le dire...” Murmura Buck entre deux baisers fougueux.

_ “Comme si c’était mon genre.” Répondit Steve, haletant.

En effet, vu son niveau d’excitation, Steve n’avait pas du tout l’intention de faire machine arrière et était même ravis d’entendre que cette fois Buck ne se défilerait pas non plus. Ce dernier se défit très vite de son t-shirt, puis de celui de Steve, et pris quelques instants pour admirer et toucher ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules musclées et en dessina la courbe. Du bout des doigts il suivit les clavicules et lorsque ses doigts se rejoignirent, il les fit descendre entre ses pectoraux dont il apprécia la fermeté dans le creux de ses mains. 

Le souffle de Steve s'accélèrait. Il était troublé de se voir là, les jambes très largement écartées, allongé en dessous de Bucky qui le torturait littéralement de ses caresses. Ses mains rugueuses glissaient trop lentement sur sa peau, et la sensation brûlantes laissées par le bout de ces doigts qui redessinaient les contours chacun de ses muscles allumaient un brasier dans le creux de ses reins, mettant sa patience à rude épreuve. Il posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de Buck tandis que celui-ci semblait encore s’extasier sur ses abdominaux et d’une voix presque plaintive, l’appela très faiblement :

_ “Bucky…”

Comme s’il sortait soudain d’un rêve, Buck leva les yeux vers lui et, réalisant son état : pantelant, les joues rosies par le désir, le pantalon tendu par son érection, écarquilla les yeux, puis se pencha pour murmurer contre ses lèvres : 

_ “J’ai tellement attendu ce moment… Je veux te toucher, goûter chaque centimètre de ta peau, je veux--”

Mais Steve le saisit par la nuque pour l’interrompre d’un fougueux baiser.

_ “On aura toute la vie pour ça, là je n’ai plus la patience, Bucky...” Prévint-il avant de l’embrasser à nouveau.

Excité et impatient, il introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche, gémissant et se tortillant sous Buck tout en essayant de se défaire de son pantalon de pyjama devenu trop étroit. 

Au dessus de lui, le brun semblait avoir abdiqué et se défit du sien puis poussa un grondement rauque lorsqu’il le prit en main. De sentir son sexe dur et épais dans le creux de sa main provoquait un sentiment presque hystérique chez Steve dont l’impatience redoubla. Il avait envie de plus, de tellement plus… Penché sur lui, en appuie sur un seul bras, Buck l’embrassa et repoussa tendrement sa main -- provoquant au passage un geignement frustré de la part de Steve -- avant de descendre sur son torse, accompagnant son geste du bout de la langue, depuis son cou jusqu’à la fine toison blonde de son bas ventre.

Du bout du nez il effleura l’érection de Steve qui tressauta brièvement, du bout de la langue il en effleura le gland. Une fois, deux fois… Puis le prit entièrement en bouche, suçant très lentement - trop lentement - et délicatement. L’enfonçant profondément dans sa gorge. Les hanches de Steve bougeaient d’elles-mêmes sous la délicieusement torture et il bondit lorsque soudain, d’un geste ferme, Buck le saisit par les genoux pour lui relever les cuisses et dévoiler une partie encore plus intime de lui. Un nouveau coup de langue sur son sexe, puis sur une testicule, puis sur l’autre, et finalement encore plus bas… 

Steve sursauta lorsqu’il sentit la langue chaude et moite de Buck se faufiler jusqu’au muscle sensible de son anus pour s’y poser franchement. D’abord tendre et large, les caresses était mouillées et douces, puis elle se fit plus dure, tentant de se frayer un chemin à l’intérieur de lui. Steve qui n’avait jamais été touché à cet endroit découvrait cette sensation extraordinaire et ne pu retenir un sanglot de plaisir. C’était juste délicieusement bon.

Buck le fouillait méticuleusement. Il prenait son temps, il voulait que Steve le réclame, qu’il ait véritablement envie de lui. Au dessus, le blond gémissait et se tortillait si bien que Bucky devait redoubler d’effort pour maintenir ses cuisses... Sauf que Steve était fort… Très fort. Craignant que dans un geste désespéré le blond ne parvienne à lui briser la nuque avec ses jambes, il décida de le retourner sur le ventre pour pouvoir continuer plus sereinement. Il lâcha les cuisses de Steve et ordonna simplement d’une voix suave :

_ “Retournes-toi.”

Puis saisit un coussin qu’il plaça en dessous du ventre de Steve qui obtempéra sans discuter et se positionna à nouveau derrière lui. A deux mains, il ouvrit les fesses musclées de Steve et se remit consciencieusement au travail. Tout comme les gémissements de Steve s’intensifiaient, les muscles de son anus se détendaient, et Buck de constater du bout de la langue qu’il était clairement prêt à aller plus loin.

Il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur l’arrière des cuisses du Super Soldat et positionner sa propre érection sur la raie de ses jolies fesses rebondies. Très lentement, il les prit en main, les malaxa doucement avant de faire remonter ses mains, jusqu’aux omoplates.

Steve grognait de plaisir sous la sensualité de ce bref massage, la tête paresseusement posée sur son oreiller, les yeux clos. Il sentait le sexe de Buck tressaillir derrière lui et gémit impatiemment lorsqu’il le sentit longer la raie de ses fesses. Aller et retour, cette provocation attisait chez Steve un besoin urgent de sentir cette zone érogène hypersensible stimulée à nouveau. Buck mordillait doucement le creux de son épaule, léchait, suçotait, et grognait derrière son oreille. Les sensations que Steve ressentait étaient délirantes, il se cambrait espérant le sentir plus, à chaque aller et venue. Lorsque le gland frôlait la chair sensible de son anus, il ressentait brutalement la faim, l’envie, le  _ besoin absolue  _ de le sentir pénétrer à l’intérieur de lui. 

Et derrière lui, Buck le savait parfaitement. Il sentait Steve fébrile en dessous de lui, tremblant et gémissant plus fort à chaque passage. Parfois d’un mouvement de hanche il appuyait un peu plus fort, parfois pas du tout, il jouait avec sa frustration pour attiser son envie… Afin de conserver le maximum de maîtrise de ses propres pulsions, il décida de laisser Steve gérer la pénétration. Il ralentit peu à peu le rythme de ses vas et viens, positionna son gland gonflé tout contre l’anus accueillant de Steve et imprima une légère pression contre celui-ci. Steve était si désireux de le sentir en lui qu’il lui suffit de se soulever de quelques centimètres seulement pour s’empaler dessus.

Cette douce pénétration arracha à Steve un râle animal obscène et Buck manqua de perdre son self-contrôle. Il se retira immédiatement, provoquant à nouveau la frustration de Steve, mais le pénétra à nouveau subrepticement, avant de se retirer encore. Puis recommença, s’enfonçant à chaque fois un tout petit peu plus loin, se retirant immédiatement pour lui laisser le temps de s’habituer à l’épaisse intrusion.

Mais Steve ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille. Lassé, il se savait prêt, il voulait le sentir, il voulait être baisé comme il avait baisé Buck dans ce rêve étrange, il voulait se sentir pilonné, il voulait sentir son membre épais, entièrement enfoncé à l’intérieur de lui.

D’un seul mouvement de hanches parfaitement maîtrisé, il parvint à se hisser sur ses genoux, présentant ainsi sa croupe à Bucky et libérant par la même occasion l’accès à sa propre érection qu’il prit en main pour se masturber vigoureusement, et lui ordonna :

_ “Maintenant !” 

Buck qui s’était retrouvé assis sur ses talons se redressa, saisit ses fesses et lécha obstinément l’anus de Steve qui poussa une longue plainte de déception :

_ “Maintenant ?” demanda-t-il amusé.

_ “ _ Maintenant _ !!!” insista Steve qui était au bord de l’implosion mentale.

Et Buck céda. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, positionna son sexe contre son anus et le pénétra brutalement, entièrement, d’un seul geste il s’enfonça jusqu’à la base de son sexe et Steve poussa un long râle de plaisir comme il le sentait glisser jusqu’au plus profond de lui.

Non, ce n’était pas douloureux. Ce n’était pas douloureux du tout même. C’était juste différent de tout ce qu’il avait connu jusque là. C’était un plaisir primitif et sauvage et maintenant il voulait que Bucky  _ bouge _ .

Buck sentait les chairs brûlantes de Steve pulser autour de son sexe, comme une invitation à le baiser brutalement. Faisant confiance à son instinct, il entreprit de le pénétrer fermement et sans ménagement parce que c’était exactement ce que Steve voulait. Parce que ce dernier ne retenait plus ses cris, ni ses gémissements, mordait dans son coussin, se cambrait quand il voulait ajuster la direction que Buck prenait et c’était juste l’extase absolue.

Steve se rendait compte qu’il était à mille lieux d’imaginer qu’un tel plaisir pouvait résulter de la communion -- si parfaite -- de leur deux corps. Jamais - de sa petite expérience -- il n’aurait pu imaginer ressentir un plaisir aussi brutal. Il voulait toujours plus, toujours plus fort, plus loin, plus profond et Buck décryptait le langage de son corps à la perfection, répondant instantanément à ses envies, grognant, gémissant et haletant avec lui.

Grisé par le plaisir évident de son amant et par cette queue qui le baisait sans ménagement, frôlant délicieusement sa prostate à chaque passage, Steve sentait l’extase qui menaçait d’imploser dans sa cage thoracique monter inexorablement. Le rythme des hanches de Bucky devint soudain frénétique, Steve sentait ses doigts se crisper dans la chair de ses hanches puis tout son corps se figer brusquement contre ses fesses. Enfoncé au plus loin à l’intérieur de lui, Bucky gémit sourdement tandis qu’il laissait gagner par l’apogée de sa propre jouissance et Steve sentit une vague de chaleur humide se déverser en lui par accoups. La main fermement resserrée sur sa propre érection et le dos complètement arqué, c’est dans un long râle que Steve se libéra à son tour dans le plus puissant, le plus violent et le plus rapide des orgasmes qu’il ai jamais eu. Mis K.O par la pureté aberrante de son plaisir, il s'effondra sur son oreiller, à bout de souffle.

Buck se retira avec beaucoup de délicatesse, attrapa le coussin que Steve avait rejeté sur le côté et se laissa tomber, le souffle court, à ses côtés. 

En silence, tous deux laissaient tranquillement leur souffle se calmer à mesure que disparaissaient les derniers vestiges de cette effervescence de sensations.

Le visage enfoui dans son coussin, Steve se sentit soudain extrêmement gêné par l’abandon total de soi qu’il venait d'expérimenter. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable d’une telle chose. Contre lui, il sentit le corps de Bucky bouger et une main caresser sa nuque.

_ “...Tout va bien ?” Murmura Buck près de son oreille.

D’un hochement de tête, Steve lui fit signe que oui, tout allait bien. Et c’était le cas. Ca allait bien, parfaitement bien, merveilleusement bien même. Il était juste trop gêné pour pouvoir le dire tout de suite.

Il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son épaule puis la main sur sa nuque descendre sur son dos et se poser dans le creux de ses reins.

_ “Je t’aime. Je t’aime tellement, Steve….”

Timidement, Steve releva la tête et osa jeter un oeil sur celui qui était désormais son amant. Dans ses yeux bleus, dans ce regard intense, il ne vit que de l’amour et en oublia immédiatement sa gêne. Il sourit tendrement : 

_ “Je t’aime aussi…”

En se levant ce matin-là, Steve Rogers n’aurait jamais cru que le soir-même serait le soir de leurs retrouvailles, de leur union, de leur “première fois”. Ce matin-là, il avait été si malheureux qu’il avait même décidé d’abandonner tout espoir de retrouver Bucky un jour et c’est une leçon qu’il n’était pas prêt d’oublier. Ne jamais arrêter d’y croire.

_ “Ne me fais plus jamais le coup de disparaître sans rien dire...” Bougonna-t-il.

_ “C’est promis.”

_ “Même si tu penses que c’est  pour mon bien…”

Buck s’approcha de Steve pour déposer sur ses lèvres le baiser le plus chaste et le plus timide qu’ils aient jamais échangé. 

_ “Je te le promets.” 

Rien n’arrive par hasard, James Buchanan Barnes en était désormais persuadé. Accepter sa lâcheté et se faire soigner une bonne fois pour toute avait été la meilleure décision de toute sa vie. 

Il arrivait à présent à imaginer leur vieux jours. Et la vision que Steve avait partagé avec lui lui convenait parfaitement : une cabane paisible au bord d’un lac, de longues promenades, des journées à faire l’amour… 

Il attendait ces jours avec impatience.


End file.
